My Saving Grace
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Nate Grey from Connect 3 is left fighting for his life when he get's kidney failure. Can Caitlyn help save his life by donoring her kidney? Getting to know a rockstar and becoming friends with him, is not as hard as it seems. NAITLYN Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for you guys, I haven't written a Camp Rock fic yet, so this is my first try. I hope you like it. It's going to be Naitlyn and Smitchie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot**

**My Saving Grace**

**Chapter 1**

Caitlyn was sitting quietly in the hospital waiting room chair. She was fiddling with the bottom of her bright green shirt. She looked up when she heard the door swing open. A doctor walked in and smiled softly at her.

"Please come through Miss Gellar" He said, she stood up carefully and picked up her bag off the floor. She followed him into a room off the side of the corridor.

He walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair. He was quite an old doctor; he had brown hair with little grey parts in it. He slid his glasses up his nose and fiddled with some paper work on his desk.

She sat down on one of the chairs before she spoke up.

"What am I exactly here for?" The doctor looked up confused.

"You don't know why your here?" She shook her head no.

"Oh" The doctor said sitting up straighter. "Do you remember last year when you signed those forms to be an organ donor?"

She nodded, that was just after her brother died from liver failure. He didn't have a liver donor in time and passed away. Caitlyn pledged that she would help other people in need of a donor organ; because she never wanted anyone to go through the pain she experienced losing her brother.

"Well, there's a boy the same age as you in need of a kidney. He needs it very soon and his family are trying to find someone with the same blood type as him. Because his blood is very rare, the kidney would be rejected from someone else with different blood" He explained

"So I take it, I have the same blood as this boy?" Caitlyn said looking for a direct answer.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, and if you are still willing to donor, you would save his life"

Caitlyn nodded straight away. "Yes, of course. I couldn't let someone die knowing I could have done something to help."

The doctor sighed happily. "Thank you so much Miss Gellar. I know the family will be so happy that you are doing this."

Caitlyn smiled. "Its fine, I want to help."

The doctor stood up. "The family are here today if you would like to go see them while I give the news"

Caitlyn nodded eagerly and stood up also. "I would like to see who's getting my kidney" She laughed slightly.

"Also, if you like you can visit him as much as you like, you may need a pass to get through on the first couple of days" The doctor explained.

She looked at him confused. "Why do I need a pass?"

The doctor walked over to the door with Caitlyn following. "He's a famous musician. He has guards outside of his room so no fans can get in. Although no one knows about him being in the hospital so he's been okay so far."

Caitlyn nodded. Wow, I'm giving my kidney to a famous musician. She thought to herself. She followed the doctor down the corridor.

"So who is he then?" She asked curiously. The doctor stopped suddenly and turned to a door. She nearly smacked into his back but she stopped herself just in time. She composed herself quickly. She looked at the doctor who was talking to a large man in front of the door. This must be his room then, she thought. She tucked her hair behind her ear and straightened her clothes out. She didn't want to look rough, that wouldn't give the family a good impression of her.

The guard smiled happily and opened the door for the doctor and Caitlyn to pass through, just as she was about to walk in, the guard stopped her. She started to panic. She was supposed to be in there!

She looked up at the guard worried, but what he did shocked her. He bent down and hugged her. She was a bit surprised.

"Thank you so much, Miss Gellar. I love that guy in there; he's like a son to me. You are really going to change the world for him and his family." Caitlyn smiled to herself.

The guard released her from the hug. "It's no problem at all. I had something similar go on in my family, and the result was horrible because no one could donor in time, so I am happy to be of service." She said smiling; the guard smiled back and opened the door for her.

She smiled again, and entered the room; her heart was beating hard in her chest. She wondered who she was giving her kidney to. He must be extremely famous to have a guard at the door.

She looked up when she got to the main part of the room. There were seven face's looking back at her. One of which was the doctors. She looked at the boy in the bed and saw it was none other than Nate Grey. Her heart quickened again. Nate Grey was going to have her kidney.

Suddenly she was bombarded with hugs and thanks. She nearly fell over because she wasn't expecting it.

"Thank you so much!" A women with dark curly hair said sobbing. She must have been his mom. "You don't know what this means to us!"

Caitlyn smiled at her while getting crushed by hugs from the other two boys from Connect Three and their younger brother. Frankie. She was very surprised, she wasn't a great fan of Connect Three, but she never saw them cry. Shane was bawling his eyes out, ever since he returned from that place called Camp Rock and met a girl, his attitude completely changed. He wasn't afraid to express his feelings. He hugged her the tightest.

"My baby brothers not going to die anymore! Thank you so much!" he cried as Caitlyn tried to hold in her own tears. She was getting quite emotional. The amount of love in that room was amazing.

An older man cleared his throat which got the family's attention. "Let the girl breathe guys." He said picking up Frankie.

They moved away from Caitlyn quickly and wiped their tears. Caitlyn took a breath consoling her emotions.

The doctor stood up. "Okay, Caitlyn. This is Nate. He's going to be having your kidney" The doctor said gesturing to the pale boy in the bed. She looked to him and smiled slightly, her smile then faltered, he looked so ill. His face was pale as a sheet. He looked so fragile. Like he could break at any moment. But, he still looked cute. The breath taking lead vocalist from Connect Three smiled at Caitlyn.

"Thank you so much, I can't express the gratitude I have for you." He said. Caitlyn's heart practically melted. She couldn't believe something so horrible like kidney failure could happen to such a sweet talented boy.

**Well that was the first chapter of my new story. It's a Naitlyn if you haven't already realised. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, it's going to be a chapter story, but not insanely long because I know I will get bored of it if I have like twenty chapters. I am going to plan this out so I won't have any pointless chapters. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two I hope you like it. Please review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story line. Although I wish I did**

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 2**

The doctor smiled at the family and Caitlyn. "Well I'll leave you all to talk and get to know each other. Caitlyn if you could come here tomorrow and I can inform all of you about the procedures and the operations." He said grabbing Nate's progress book and writing something in it. He put it down and looked up at Caitlyn.

She nodded "I'll be here" The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. "If you need anything Nate just buzz me, and I'll be here" Nate nodded and the doctor left the room.

Caitlyn turned to the family and smiled awkwardly. She looked to Nate and he gestured for her to sit on the end of his bed.

Once she sat Shane spoke up. "Thank you for doing this Miss" she looked to him and saw he was very emotional. She smiled softly.

"Please, call me Caitlyn. Miss sounds really funny to me" She said trying to lighten the atmosphere. Everyone laughed slightly.

Jason spoke up "Well Caitlyn, I'll introduce you to everyone. I'm Jason, this is Shane" He said gesturing to his brother. "This is the youngest Grey Frankie, Our Mom Denise and father Kevin" He said, Caitlyn smiled again.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm really sorry Nate about what's happened to you." She said looking to him. He smiled softly. "It's alright, I'm just glad the doctor found you."

Caitlyn smiled and looked down at her lap. It was quite awkward in the room. It was quiet for a few seconds; Caitlyn felt a pressure on her leg. She looked up to find the youngest Grey standing in front of her. She smiled at him.

"Hey there" she said bending down slightly to his level.

"Are you an angel?" He asked sweetly. Caitlyn looked up to his Mother confused and smiled at the little boys face.

"Why would I be an angel?" she asked him.

"My Mommy said finding someone to help Nate would be a miracle and angels make miracles" he said smiling up at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled at Frankie and replied. "I guess I am then" she took her thumb and brushed it along his cheek, he was beyond cute.

Suddenly he jumped up to Caitlyn and engulfed her in a hug. "You're my brother's angel" he said softly. Caitlyn smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around his little body.

Denise smiled at their interaction and leant her head on her husband's shoulder. She was so happy that the doctor found a match to Nate's blood type. She hadn't needed to worry anymore. Her baby boy was going to live, all thanks to the young girl.

Frankie let go of Caitlyn and smiled a toothy grin at her. "I like you, you're very nice" he said standing on the floor.

Caitlyn laughed. "I like you too little man" she said ruffling his hair gently.

Frankie went over to his brothers and Jason pulled him onto his lap.

"Is there anything we can do for you for doing this?" Nate asked from beside her. She turned to him and instantly replied.

"Oh gosh no. My reward is seeing you healthy and well again." she said. He smiled gratefully. "Do you want anything signed or anything?"

Caitlyn blushed suddenly, she wasn't a fan of Connect Three she only heard a couple of their songs before. Nate laughed suddenly. She looked up at him quickly.

"You're not really a fan are you?"

Caitlyn stuttered " U-urm, not really. Don't get me wrong I like your music and everything. I'm just not a diehard fan" she said looking down to her hands again.

"That's alright. When the doctor said it was a girl who was willing to give me her kidney, I was kinda hoping not to get attacked when she came in the room" He said, his family laughed.

"I know this is a bit personal, but why did you become an organ donor?" Nate asked curiously.

Caitlyn sighed. "My brother had liver failure and waited upon a donor for about a year, but died because no one with his blood type was willing to give him one. I promised myself I would always help someone if I could so their family wouldn't have to go through the same pain mine did." she explained.

Denise covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" she said as she saw Caitlyn tear up. Caitlyn shook her head. "It's alright; when he died I promised him I would help someone. I wanted to keep my promise so here I am"

The whole family smiled at her gratefully. "How about we go get some muffins and some coffee so you guys can talk for a bit privately." Denise said gesturing to everyone other than Nate and Caitlyn.

Nate nodded to his Mom and they all left the room. Caitlyn turned to face Nate fully.

"So, why aren't you a fan Missy" Nate asked poking her in the side playfully.

"Well I always preferred the Jonas Brothers" she joked. "They have cooler hair" she said smiling.

"Hey! My hairs cooler than all theirs put together" he said ruffling it for point. "I'll have you know I was number two on the coolest hair list!" he said proudly.

Caitlyn laughed. "Who was number one?"

"Zac Efron" Nate growled. "I don't see what's so great about him! His hair sticks in his eyes the whole time! Look at mine! Mine's curly!"

Caitlyn laughed again. "Sounds like someone's jealous!" she teased.

Nate smiled "No I'm not, I'm just observing a point"

"Someone's jealous!" Caitlyn sang.

Nate leant forward off his bed and started tickling her sides. Caitlyn laughed and tried to get away. She smiled to herself, they were getting on so well and they had only been talking for a few minutes.

She giggled loudly. "Nate stop!" she exclaimed trying to catch her breath while giggling.

The door opened and the family walked back in holding muffins and coffee. They looked at Nate and Caitlyn and smiled.

"Nate what are you doing to poor Caitlyn?" Denise asked as Nate let go of her. Caitlyn tried to catch her breath.

"She said I was jealous!"

"Which was totally true!" Caitlyn exclaimed holding her side from laughing to much.

"No I wasn't" Nate exclaimed loudly smiling.

"He was" Caitlyn said. "He was all, I don't see what's so great about Zac Efrons hair, it sticks in his eyes! My hairs cooler than the Jonas Brother's put together!" She said putting on a version of Nate's voice.

The rest of the day Caitlyn stayed with the Grey family getting to know them all. When she left they all gave her a tight hug, she felt like she had known them forever.

**And that was chapter two! What did you think? Does the story have potential?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( Wow, that's depressing. The closest thing I own to Camp Rock is my socks with Connect Three on them :D Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! It's means so much to me, I'm glad you think there's potential for this story. I can't stop writing this story! I'm starting chapter six now. So I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**My Saving Grace**

Chapter 3

The next day Caitlyn arrived at the hospital holding a bag of chocolate cookies and brownies which her Mother made for her to take. When she got home she told her parents what she was doing and they were very proud of her. She arrived quite early at the hospital because she was excited to see them again. Mostly Nate, she wanted to talk to him again. He was so nice and fun to talk to. He wasn't an arrogant over rated rock star, he was sweet and down to earth even though he was close to dying. She was very happy that she would be able to save his life.

She entered the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. She stood quietly leaning against the wall. The elevator stopped on the floor before Nate's and the doors opened. Someone entered with her, it was Shane. He looked up at her as he entered. He smiled.

"Hey Caitlyn." Shane said leaning against the wall of the elevator as well. The elevator jumped as it started to move again.

"Hey" she replied "Why are you down here?"

"I just decided to go for a walk; it's quite cramped in there. I stayed the night, I didn't want to leave Nate alone." he explained

"You're a great brother to him Shane, he's lucky" Caitlyn said looking down at the floor, she didn't have a brother anymore.

"Well you say that now, but before. I was a horrible brother. He couldn't even stand to look at me. I treated him like crap." He said sadly. Caitlyn looked at him.

"What changed you?" she asked

"What?" he asked confused.

"I mean, who changed you, what made you return to normal?" she asked re phrasing her words.

Shane smiled. "I met a girl, I heard her singing and I didn't know it was her. So I was searching for the 'girl with the voice', she got me back into the music I liked, she changed me. She is the best thing that has happened to me"

Caitlyn inwardly awed. "She sounds like a great girl" she said picking her bag off the floor when the elevator started to stop.

"Oh she is, she coming today if you'd like to meet her. I told her about you last night, she was beyond happy that Nate's going to be okay" he said smiling.

"I'd love to meet the girl with the voice" Caitlyn said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They both exited and walked down the corridor.

"You know Caitlyn, Nate hasn't been this happy in a long time" Shane said sticking his hands in his pockets and brushing his hair out of his eye with the swift movement of his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked moving her bag up onto her shoulder.

"Ever since he got diagnosed with the kidney failure he never really talked. He was really scared he was going to die. Every day he got weaker and weaker, it killed all of us to see him like that. So yesterday when the doctor came in and told us he found a match. Nate instantly improved emotionally. When you left last night, he couldn't stop talking about you and how happy he was" Shane explained scuffing his shoes along the floor.

Caitlyn smiled. "I'm glad he's going to be okay. I just hope the operation is going to happen quickly. It's sad to see you upset about your brother. The quicker it's done the happier everyone will be" she said thoughtfully.

"You're a great girl Caitlyn. Hopefully when all this is over we all can stay friends." he said as they approached the door. "Nate kept saying to me that you and he were going to be great friends" he laughed.

Caitlyn smiled. "I would like that. Your family's great"

Shane laughed and opened the door to Nate's room smiling at the guard. The guard smiled back at him and turned to Caitlyn. "Hey, you doing okay today?"

Caitlyn smiled "I'm doing great Sir, I brought some cookies and brownies today if you would like one" The guard nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome, I'll bring some out for you in a minute"

"Take your time, oh and call me Big Rob. That's what they call me" he said smiling. She laughed and opened the door for herself. "See you Big Rob"

She entered the room with a smile on her face. Nate looked up from his bed and smiled at her.

"Caitlyn, your here" he said softly.

She lifted up her bag "I brought cookies and brownies!"

Shane turned to her with a large smile on his face. "Homemade?"

"Yep, although I didn't make them. My Mom did" Caitlyn smiled placing the box on the table.

Shane dived for the box while Nate laughed and patted the seat next to him for Caitlyn. She smiled at him warmly and sat down.

"You feeling better today Nate?" Caitlyn asked getting herself cosy on the chair.

Nate nodded. "Much better, I know I'm going to live now, thanks to you"

Caitlyn blushed. She's basically saving a multi millionaire rock stars life. If the fans knew about this they would be worshipping at her feet! Now that would be a funny sight.

"Dude, these are amazing!" Shane exclaimed brownie crumbs falling out of his mouth. Caitlyn laughed and stood up. Nate looked at her confused, she only just got here she can't leave yet.

"Shane don't eat them all! They are for your whole family! I promised Big Rob some to." She said taking the box away from him. He pouted and Caitlyn laughed.

"If I took a picture of that I would be raking in the cash with the paparazzi" Nate laughed gently as Caitlyn sat back down on the seat.

Shane huffed when he realised he wouldn't be getting anymore yummy food. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him. Nate smiled at how carefree and easy going she could be in front of the most popular rock band.

Caitlyn opened her bag and pulled out some papers. "Now since I'm here and in the vicinity of two amazing song writers. Could you help me out?" Caitlyn asked looking at Nate then Shane.

Nate smiled at her gently and nodded. She looked to Shane.

"Nate's more of the man for song writing Caitlyn. I'll let you two work on whatever it is. I need to see if Mitchie is here yet." He said standing up smiling gently. Caitlyn nodded. Shane smiled at both of them before leaving the room quietly.

Caitlyn turned to Nate and smiled. "Thanks for helping me out."

He smiled back. "I haven't done anything yet. You might not thank me yet. It could turn out pretty rubbish."

Caitlyn laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's not true. Your an amazing song writer"

**Well, what did you think? I know nothing interesting happened, but this basically is a romance story, not much drama maybe a little bit but I will have to see. I don't like writing drama. I'm more of a fluff romantic type of girl. So please review and I will update soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter :D I have started writing chapter 8 now, I'm obsessed with writing this so I'm using it to my advantage. Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. But hopefully one day I'll own something **

**My Saving Grace**

Chapter 4

"So for music class I have to write a song, it can be about anything. So basically I suck at writing songs, I can produce and make beats and everything to the song, just not write it." Caitlyn said laughing at herself. Nate smiled and moved over in his bed. Caitlyn looked up at him confused. He patted the space next to him on his bed and smiled gently at her.

She smiled back and moved to sit next to him. Her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. She was sitting on a bed next to Nate Grey writing a song with him. Any girl would die to be in her place right now.

"When I write songs I have to get into this zone. Completely focused on the lyrics and inspiration, so do you have any idea what you want it to be about?" Nate asked leaning closer to Caitlyn. He was trying to keep his breathing normal. Sitting this close to a beautiful girl made him quite shaky.

She shook her head. "No, that's why I suck at this kind of thing!" Nate laughed softly.

"No one can suck at song writing. Sometimes it comes naturally other times, not. You should see some of the song's I have written! If you read them now, you would be truly ashamed!" he said laughing at himself. Caitlyn smiled.

"So what do you do for your inspiration?" Caitlyn asked generally interested.

"Well, it depends. Relationships I have had, people I know, things happening in the world. It can be totally random. I just think of things that make me feel some kind of emotion. Like in a movie when something drastic happens or happy, they add music to bring out that emotion." Nate explained.

"So if I say my favourite film is Peter Pan Return to Never Land, I could write a song about Peter Pan and Wendy?" Caitlyn asked picking up some paper and writing down her favourite movie.

A smile broke out on Nate's face. "Your favourite movie is Peter Pan?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I know it's pretty lame bu--" she started before she was cut off.

"I don't think it is. It's my favourite movie too" He said smiling brightly at her.

A grin broke out onto her face as well. "Wow I thought I was the only one"

"It looks like we got our inspiration Cait" Nate said laughing.

Caitlyn swore she stopped breathing. No one has called her Cait before. She liked it.

Nate saw her stop and took it as a bad thing. "I'm sorry Caitlyn; I didn't mean to call you that."

She stopped him "It's okay; It's just no one's called me that before. I like it."

He smiled. "Well then Cait, let's get on with this song" He picked up her pen.

"So Peter Pan's based on flying, shadows and the relationship between Peter Pan and Wendy" Nate said writing down the ideas.

Ten minutes later they were coming up with lines. Suddenly Nate started laughing, he clutched his side carefully. "Cait, you can't say. Tick tock here comes the croc in a song!"

Caitlyn blushed "I told you I'm not good at this type of thing!"

Nate's laughter died down. "How about, If time was still, the sun would never, never find us" Nate sang softly from next to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn almost died. His voice was memorising. Caitlyn's mouth opened but nothing came out. Nate looked at her with confused eyes.

"I didn't think it was that bad" Nate said looking down.

Caitlyn quickly snapped out of her trance. "No! I mean, it was amazing. Your voice just shocked me, you sound really good" Caitlyn said blushing.

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Well I am a famous recording star" he said cockily.

Caitlyn laughed. "I mean, I just thought--"

He cut her off. "That I was edited? No, it's just plain me." Caitlyn looked down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"Hey" he said softly, he pulled up her chin and looked into her eyes. He felt his heart momentary stop beating. Her eyes were like pools of blue. Right then he knew he was falling for her. He snapped out of his trance while she blushed. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

Caitlyn nodded and looked back down at the paper in front of them. She tried to regulate her breathing. Just looking in his eyes for three seconds and spending one day with him, she was falling for him.

Caitlyn read the lyrics Nate was writing down that he just sung. Suddenly she had a brain wave. "Oh what about, We could light up the sky, tonight?" Nate smiled and quickly wrote it down.

"See Cait, your getting better" he teased smiling and nudging her with his elbow. Caitlyn smiled and Nate thought back to a few minutes previous when he was looking into Caitlyn's eyes. He smiled to himself.

"I would see the world through your eyes, and leave it all behind" he sang as Caitlyn turned to him smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Nate! That's amazing!" he smiled back at her.

"You know Caitlyn, this is the first time I have sung and written a song in two months" he said sighing deeply. Caitlyn's eyes widened in response.

"Why's that?" he looked up to her.

"Since I was diagnosed with Kidney failure, I didn't want to do anything. I hardly talked and my music started to feel tiring, so I just stopped. I thought I was going to die and if I wrote anything new, I would never get to perform it, because I wouldn't be around to" he said, Caitlyn started to tear up, he looked so vulnerable, so she just hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his body and rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled gently to himself.

Caitlyn went to pull away but Nate kept his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I haven't had a proper hug in ages" he explained.

Caitlyn smiled "Well let's make this the best hug ever!" Nate laughed as Caitlyn squeezed him tighter.

"You're going to be okay now Nate."

**xx**

**Aww, don't you just love Naitlyn? Mitchie is going to be in the next chapter :D So please review and send this too all your friends who love Naitlyn.**

**Add my twitter! twitter . com / xemluvszanessax **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in some time I have been working on my youtube series. I would like to thank all the amazing people for reviewing my chapters. It means to much to me!**

**Some Smitchie fluff and Naitlyn cuteness in this chapter :D Pease review I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wish I did. **

**My Saving Grace**

Chapter 5

A few hours later Caitlyn and Nate had fallen asleep. Caitlyn's head was rested gently on Nate's shoulder while Nate's head was rested on hers with his arm around her. Their papers full of song lyrics were pushed to the end of his hospital bed.

The door opened quietly and the doctor's head came around the door. He smiled to himself when he saw them both together on the bed. He entered the room quietly and picked up Nate's files at the end of the bed. His eye caught the loose paper at the end of the bed; he picked them up carefully and read the lyrics to himself. He smiled and looked back at the teen's that were sleeping quietly. He placed them back down where he found them and left the room with the file.

The closing of the door woke Caitlyn up. Her eyelids fluttered open, she looked around and her eyes rested on Nate. She smiled to herself and went to sit up. But she had no luck Nate's arm tightened around her. She tried to pry his arm off but she couldn't. She nudged Nate gently.

"Nate" she whispered. He stirred a little bit. She nudged him again.

"Nate, wake up" his eyes opened slowly getting used to the light. When he finally focused he realised what he was doing. He released his arm quickly.

"I'm sorry Cait" he said sitting up in his bed getting comfortable.

She smiled and went to move off the bed. "It's okay"

Nate took her arm. "Wait, stay." he said. "Well if you want to that is, the bed beats that hard chair"

Caitlyn laughed. "Sure" she sat back on the bed next to Nate.

Nate smiled to himself, he felt so comfortable around Caitlyn. She was like no other girl he had met before. She was fun, talkative, beautiful, and intelligent. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his heart fluttered at how stunning she actually was. Her hair fell over her eyes as she read the lyrics of their song.

Nate cleared his throat discreetly and started to sing the chorus of the song they wrote.

"If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me"

Caitlyn turned to him and smiled. "I think I may get an A for this song, thank you so much Nate"

"It's the least I could do. You're saving my life." Caitlyn smiled softly again and hugged him. He leant his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her perfume.

She leant back and they talked for a few minutes when then was a knock at the door. Both the teens looked up as the Grey clan walked in. Caitlyn quickly got off Nate's bed, but not before everyone saw her. Nate's smile on his face instantly went as she moved away. He liked having her with him. Caitlyn sighed to herself, sitting with Nate was really nice but she couldn't do that with his family there.

Shane winked at Nate and Nate blushed and looked down as everyone took a seat.

Mrs Grey sat next to Caitlyn who was currently sitting on one of many plastic chairs. "How are you today my dear?" she asked Caitlyn, everyone sat silently waiting for her to answer.

"I'm fantastic Mrs Grey, how are you?" she answered sweetly.

"I'm wonderful. Has the doctor been in yet today?" she said gesturing to Nate as well as Caitlyn.

Nate shook his head. "No, he said he would come in after his morning check up's last night" everyone nodded in understanding.

Suddenly Shane shot up from his chair almost knocking over Nate's IV pole. Caitlyn almost laughed as Shane landed face first on the floor, but it was an inappropriate time. She looked at Nate and saw he was trying not to laugh as well.

Shane fished his phone out of his pocket once he got back on his feet. He brought it up to his ear and answered it. "Hey Mitch"

Mumbling could be heard on the other end of the phone line. A smile appeared on Shane's face. Caitlyn inwardly awed. They must have something truly special. Shane said something quickly and hung up.

"Mitchie's here!" he said excitedly. Everyone smiled.

"Go get her then" Jason said as Shane just stood still. He ran to the door and swung it open and ran down the hallway.

Caitlyn smiled to herself, he must really like this Mitchie. Nate's voice caused her to look at him.

"He hasn't seen her in four months. We were on tour when I came in here and Mitchie lives in New Jersey. So she hasn't had time to get here with school and everything. He really misses her." Nate explained as Caitlyn nodded.

"He must really like her" She said and Nate instantly replied back.

"Oh he does, they have been together for about seven months. He's head over heels for her and she's the same. When they are together you need a sick bucket. They are inseparable and kissing all the time." he said as all his family laughed and Jason spoke up.

"It's sweet though, I'm so glad he found her and she changed him back into his old self. I don't know what we would have done." Jason said leaning back in his chair looking towards Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. She was quite excited to get to know this Mitchie girl. Maybe they could become good friends.

**

Shane raced along the corridor like it was life or death. He reached the elevator and pushed the button multiple times like somehow it was going to get there quicker. He was so excited to see his girlfriend. He missed her so much, he missed running his fingers through her beautiful brown hair. He missed looking into her eyes when he was about to kiss her or even talk to her. He missed holding her small body in his arms; he missed anything and everything about her.

He tapped his foot impatiently for the elevator to arrive. What was taking it so long?

When he talked to her on the phone a few minutes before she was extremely hyper and excited to see him. He could hear her trying to calm herself down. He smiled to himself thinking that in less than two minutes he could hold her in his arms again.

The elevator doors opened with a 'bing'. Shane quickly got in there praying that no young fans were in there as well. There wasn't. He pushed the button and the doors closed.

**

Mitchie was standing as patiently as she was going to get. She was shaking with excitement. Shane's voice on the phone nearly caused her to faint. She was so happy she was going to see him, she needed to feel his arms around her protectively, she needed to see's his beautiful brown eyes full of passion. She NEEDED to feel his lips on her. She needed him; she didn't know how she coped over the last four months. All she remembered was that it was pure agony. Every day, she would get picked on in school, no one stood up for her because she was a nobody, she had no friends and no one knew about her and Shane.

She craned her neck looking around for him; he said he would be right down. She shuddered when she felt her arm pulse. Her arm held a massive bluey purpley bruise. She has no idea how she was going to keep that away from Shane. She managed to keep it away from her parents by wearing long sleeves, but with Shane. She knew he was going to find out. He always liked to draw circles on her arm with his thumb, and that bruise was right where he does it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a commotion behind her. She turned around thinking it was Shane. But it wasn't, a ambulance pulled up outside and a body with blood everywhere was pulled out of the back. Nurses and doctors ran to the door clearing out some of the room so Mitchie could see everywhere. She turned around and heard the elevator bell 'bing' as smiled worked its way onto her face as the doors opened slowly.

Shane stepped out and immediately looked around for her. She felt her heart lift when his eyes met hers. She set off in a run across the room over to Shane. Shane let a big grin appear on his face and ran towards her as well. As she got closer Shane opened his arms and she jumped into them, he wrapped them around her body and lifted her off the floor. She squealed quietly and Shane squeezed her tightly frightened she would disappear. Mitchie pulled back slightly and put her hands to his cheeks and kissed him passionately. He kissed back with the same passion. Neither cared that they were in the hospital and everyone was looking at them.

The both pulled away with giant smiles on their faces; Shane placed Mitchie on the floor but still kept a hold of her waist. They both were looking into each other's eyes breathlessly.

"I really missed you" Mitchie said before wrapping her arms around him a burring her face into his chest.

"I missed you too, so much" Shane replied leaning his head on her shoulder.

**:) Did you like it?? I personally loved the fluff between Smitchie, hehe. I'm going to start the next chapter now, I hope you like this chapter please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews, even though I got five reviews, it still means a lot, but more wouldn't hurt :) Seriously thanks for all your support. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never have. Probably never will**

**Enjoy and please review **

**My Saving Grace**

Chapter 6

In Nate's hospital room his family and Caitlyn sat talking. Jason was just looking around the room listening to all the conversations taking place when his eye caught some paper.

"Nate?" Jason said shocked.

Nate looked over to him confused. "Yeah?"

"You've been writing again?" he said quite shocked. Nate hadn't written in two months. His family all stopped talking and looked at Nate in shock. Nate looked at everyone's faces and nodded slowly.

"Caitlyn needed some help with her music work. She had to write a song and we done it together." he explained and Caitlyn nodded showing he was telling the truth.

Jason smiled. "That's nice. It's good to see you writing again Nate" Jason stood up and patted him on the shoulder. Nate smiled and nudged him with his elbow in return.

"Could you maybe perform it for us then?" Denise asked, Caitlyn looked up with wide eyes.

"If Cait wants to, it's her song" Nate said looking over at her sitting on a seat near his bed.

Jason smirked when Nate called her a nickname.

Caitlyn looked at him with her eyes wide. She shook her head quickly. "I can't sing, I'm terrible. You can do it Nate, please I can't sing" she said practically begging not to sing.

Nate shook his head "Cait I heard you sing earlier, you sing fine" she shook her head again.

"Come on Cait, please it's your song I can't sing it on my own." he said putting on a face she couldn't resist.

She closed her eyes and took in a breath. "Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh at how terrible I sound" she said laughing at herself. She picked up the paper of the end of Nate's bed and stood next to him so he could see the paper too. Nate moved over in his bed and pulled Caitlyn down next to him. She blushed and made herself more comfortable.

Nate smiled at her and whispered in her ear. "You'll be fine"

She turned to him and whispered. "You sing with me, I don't want to sing on my own" she said Nate nodded and smiled at her.

Caitlyn looked at everyone in the room and she suddenly got really nervous. She looked down at the paper she was holding between her and Nate. Her hand started shaking making the paper wobble about. Nate took the paper from her and placed it on the bed between them. She took a deep breath and looked at Nate who nodded to say he was ready.

"This song is called Fly With Me" Nate said. He looked over at Caitlyn and saw she was extremely nervous, he lifted his hand and held onto her that was on the bed between them. He felt shocks up his arm, as did she. But they ignored it. He placed his fingers in between his and squeezed it.

Caitlyn's breathing sped up, one because she was going to sing, and two NATE WAS HOLDING HER HAND! She couldn't believe it; Nate Grey was holding her hand. It was so soft and she felt sparks when they touched. Doesn't that happen when you find the one?

Nate cleared his throat and started to sing. Caitlyn did as well but only quietly.

If time was still  
The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past has come alive  
And given meaning  
And a reason to give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Outside the room down the corridor walked Shane and Mitchie hand in hand. They were talking quietly and leaning into each other for a kiss every now and then. As they neared the door of Nate's room Shane stopped suddenly. Mitchie looked up at him confused for a second when she heard it too. Singing.

"Who's singing Shane?" She asked knowing it was coming from Nate's room. Shane smiled to himself and squeezed her hand.

"Nate and Caitlyn. I can't believe he's singing again, it's been so long"

"She good" Mitchie said smiling up at Shane. "He totally like's her doesn't he?"

Shane laughed "Oh yeah."

The approached the door and opened it quietly keeping their eyes on Nate and Caitlyn on the bed together. Caitlyn and Nate were harmonising together beautifully. A smile was planted on Mitchie and Shane's faces.

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me

They finished the song and looked up to see everyone's reactions. Caitlyn gasped when she realised there were more people in the room.

"Wow, that's amazing guys." Shane said causing everyone else in the room to turn to them. Mitchie smiled at everyone.

"It definitely was"

Nate smiled. "Hey Mitch"

She smiled and walked over to his bedside, Caitlyn quickly let go of his hand and sat back down on the chair she was previously in. Nate's smiled wiped off his face with the loss of contact between them but managed to smile when Mitchie came towards him. She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay Nate" she said, after a while she pulled away from him and turned to Caitlyn who was blushing and looking down at her hands. Still not believing that Nate Grey held her hand and she sung with him. When she let go of his hand the reassurance and feeling of comfort and safety left her.

Mitchie smiled at her. "Thanks Caitlyn. I don't know what I would do without my little brother" she said before going back over to Shane who was sitting down.

"It's okay" Caitlyn replied. She looked up and Mrs Grey smiled at her widely.

"Your one amazing girl Caitlyn" Nate couldn't help but nod as well.

**What did you think? **

**Did you like the Mitchie and Caitlyn part?**

**Please review, it means a lot.**

**Follow me on twitter! www .twitter. com / xemluvszanessax (minus the spaces :D) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for our wonderful reviews. They really make my day. I am going on holiday in a couple of days, but the good news is that I am taking my laptop. I will try to write as much as I can before I got and update the chapters when I'm away. I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out the rest of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't own Camp Rock. **

**My Saving Grace**

Chapter 7

Two hours later in Nate's hospital room. Caitlyn and Mitchie were talking quietly in the corner. Much to Shane's dismay he wanted Mitchie all to himself. Mitchie and Caitlyn were getting on really well. They were finding out a lot about each other. They found out that they have the same interests and they both only have one friend!

About five minutes later Shane started to whine. "Mitchie, please come over here, I haven't seen you in ages"

Mitchie laughed and looked over at him. "Shane I'm talking to Caitlyn"

Shane looked down and started to pout. Caitlyn laughed to herself while Mitchie turned around quickly trying not to catch Shane's pout. "Sorry about him, he's being very rude." Mitchie said trying to hold in a laugh at how lame Shane was for an almost twenty year old.

Caitlyn shook her head. "It's okay, you go see him. We can talk later. I'm sure you want to see him as much as he wants to see you" she said smiling.

Mitchie smiled also. "Well that is true" Caitlyn laughed. "Go on then, I promise we'll talk later." Mitchie nodded and stood up.

A smile instantly appeared on Shanes face as Mitchie made her way over to him. He opened his arms and she climbed on his lap and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered something into her ear.

Caitlyn smiled at the sweetness of both of them. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone were in their own conversations. Nate's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me Cait?" he asked sitting up fully in his bed. He was still very weak but he had to walk around.

Caitlyn stood up and walked to his bed side. "Yeah, sure. But are you sure you can walk around?" she asked worriedly.

Nate nodded. "Yeah" he pushed his legs over the side of the bed and lent his hand against his IV pole feeling a bit dizzy. Caitlyn held onto his arm as he stood up.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked as he started to move.

"Yeah, you may need to hold onto my arm because my legs are quite wobbly." Nate said as Caitlyn quickly linked onto his arm and helped him walk towards to the door.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk around with Caitlyn, if the doctor turns up come and find us" Nate said pulling along his IV pole.

Mrs Grey nodded. "Okay sweetheart be careful"

Caitlyn opened the door of his room and helped him out of the room and into the corridor. Nate could only walk slowly. Caitlyn held onto his arm and helped him down the corridor. The thing was, Nate didn't need her help, he could walk fine. He just wanted to feel Caitlyn's touch. It soothed him and washed away all his worries.

"Are you sure your okay Nate?" she asked once again. He nodded and smiled down at her gratefully.

"You know, Cait. I've been thinking." he said looking down the corridor.

"What about?" Caitlyn asked walking with him slowly.

"When we have this operation, were going to be immobile for a few days, and because my room is big enough. You could have your bed in there as well. Well that's if you want to. I mean if you don't want to that's fine and you want your privacy that's okay..." Nate rambled. Caitlyn smiled to herself. He was so cute.

"That's an awesome idea Nate" she said looking up into his eyes.

"Really, you don't mind?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I get bored easily. If I were to be sitting in a room on my own for a long time I would get really bored. Plus, I would want to come and see how you're doing, and the doctor probably wouldn't let me out of the bed so if your next to me that's good." she said, Nate smiled at her.

"Same for me, you're important to me Caitlyn, you're saving my life and I really hope we can stay friends for a really long time." he said stopping suddenly in the hallway and turning to Caitlyn.

She smiled widely. "Of course we can Nate, you're important to me too" A large grin was plastered on Nate's face. He let go of his IV pole and pulled Caitlyn into a tight hug.

Caitlyn lent into his body and wrapped her arms around him also. She rested her head on his shoulder. Nate sighed happily. After a few moments Caitlyn broke their comfortable silence.

"I'm scared" she whispered into Nate's shoulder, it was quite muffled but he still heard it.

"What about?" he asked whispering back to her concerned.

"Everything. The operation, the recovery, the tests, you" she said still hugging Nate.

Nate tightened his hold on Caitlyn. "Why are you scared about me?"

She looked up to his worried face. "I'm scared that it won't work, I'm scared that you'll get an infection or something because of my kidney not working properly. I'm scared that you'll just ignore me once it's all finished and I'll be all alone. Because in all seriousness, you're the closest friend I have." she explained starting to tear up.

Nate released Caitlyn from the hug only slightly, he held onto her hands. "Caity, everything will be fine. I would never ignore you; you are really special to me. Also, I'm sure you have loads of friends." he said smiling down at her.

Caitlyn shook her head. "No, I had one. I thought she really understood me, she was there for me, and then the mean girl from my school took her away from me. So I was on my own all the time. The perfect target for bullies." she said tears falling from her blue eyes. She turned away from Nate and tried to wipe them away, she didn't want him to see her cry. She was stronger than that.

Nate moved around in front of her and took hold of her hands again. "Hey" he said softly. "I'll always be here for you, Shane, Jason, Mitchie and all my family. And look at the Brightside, you're going to have at least two weeks off school, then it's the summer break so you won't have to go back for a long time!" he said smiling.

Caitlyn laughed and wiped her tears away.

"And to be honest, I'm scared as well; I hate the tests and needles." Nate said as they started walking again, this time Nate was holding onto her hand.

Caitlyn looked at him funny for a second. "Nate, you're a diabetic, you use needles all the time."

He laughed. "It doesn't mean I like them though"

Caitlyn nodded and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Nate"

He looked down at her confused. "For what?"

"Everything basically, writing the song, performing it with me, reassuring me, being my friend." she said.

He smiled. "That's alright" a few seconds later Nate's stomach rumbled loudly.

Caitlyn laughed. "You hungry?" she asked.

Nate blushed but nodded.

"Good, because I'm starving, I didn't have any breakfast this morning." Caitlyn said causing Nate to laugh.

"Well let's go and get some skanky hospital food!!" he said laughing as he and Caitlyn made their way to the food area.

xx

Forty five minutes later Nate and Caitlyn walked back into his hospital room laughing. Caitlyn helped him back onto his bed trying not to burst out laughing.

"That was a long walk" Shane said with Mitchie still sitting on his lap. Mitchie elbowed him in the side causing him to groan.

"We went to get some food, and bumped into a life size cut out of me" Nate said laughing. "I scared the crap out of myself."

Caitlyn started laughing again. "That was a funny sight."

Mitchie smiled and leant back against Shane and put her head in the crook of his neck. "Man I'm so tired." she said yawning.

Shane moved a bit. "Go to sleep baby" he said running a hand through her hair.

"Okay" she said quietly snuggling into him.

A few seconds later she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Shane sat there smiling at her sleeping form and continued running his hand through her hair.

"You love her don't you Shane?" Caitlyn said matter-of-factly. Shane nodded.

"Yeah, she means everything to me" he said smiling.

"Have you told her yet?" Nate asked him.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I want to, I'm just scared" he whispered trying not to wake her up.

Mrs Grey spoke up. "I'm sure she loves you too" everyone nodded.

Shane smiled softly and looked back down at Mitchie's sleeping form.

Mitchie moved around to get comfortable on his lap and leaned into him more. He leant down and kissed the side of her head gently. Mitchie smiled to herself. She wasn't really asleep. She heard everything they said. One thing's for sure, she loved him too.

**:) Did you liiiikkkeee it? **

**Aww I love Smitchie and Naitlyn. It's raining here in England and the rain causes her to write more. I don't really know why but it does. So I am going to make the most of it and start the next chapter. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not that interesting but then again I wrote it, so you might find it interesting. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to the four reviewers :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**My Saving Grace**

Chapter 8

The doctor walked into Nate's hospital room an hour after Nate got back. He sat down on one of the free chairs. Mitchie was still asleep in Shane's lap. He leant down and brushed her hair away from her face. She started to stirr. Shane whispered quietly into her ear and she woke up yawning cutely. Shane smiled down at her as she sat up slightly and snuggled into his side.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, I'm hear to discuss the procedures and tests that need to take place with in the next two days before the opperation. We want to get this done as quickly as possible so it's best we crack on with everything. Okay first things first, Caitlyn." the doctor said turning to her.

"Yeah" she asked.

"Are you sure you still want to go ahead with this?" he asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Caitlyn nodded.

"Good, okay. Both Nate and Caitlyn will have to have several blood tests and tissue samples taken to ensure everything is okay, then the next day we will have the results, then when everything goes according to plan, we will opperate the next day." he explained looking to everyone making sure they understood. **(I am not a doctor or familar with this, so this is probably wrong, but just pretend for the story) **

Everyone nodded, Nate looked to Caitlyn and noticed that she was quite pale. Nate turned to the doctor. "Can we have to tests done together? Like in the same room so it's not as bad on your own?" he said looking briefly over at Caitlyn.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that's fine. I understand it's scary at first and having you both together will make you feel more comfortable. We can do that"

Nate smiled and looked at Caitlyn. She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' He nodded and gave her a wink.

Caitlyn quickly turned away with a blush making it's way onto her cheaks. Nate just winked at her. She smiled to herself. She was totally falling for Nate Grey.

The doctor left after an hour saying that some nurses will be arriving to collect Nate and Caitlyn for their tests shortly.

Jason stood up after looking at his watch. "Come on Shane, we have to leave if we want to get to this interview on time" he said streching slightly.

Shane sighed and Mitchie climbed off his lap quickly, Shane stood up and took hold of her hand. "Your coming with us Mitch." he said

Mitchie nodded leaning into his side.

Mr Grey stood up also. "I'll drive you guys" he turned to Nate. "Good luck Nate, remember God is with you. You too Caitlyn." they both nodded and Mr Grey gave Denise a kiss on the cheak.

They all wished luck to Nate and Caitlyn and left, leaving Denise and Frankie behind with them.

Mrs Grey smiled warmly at them both. "You are very brave you two." Nate smiled softly at him Mom.

"Thank you" Caitlyn said. "My Mom's coming up tomorrow, she said she wants to meet with you and get up to date with the doctors. She had work today so she couldn't come in"

Mrs Grey nodded and pulled Frankie onto her lap who was drifting off to sleep. Nate noticed this.

"Mom, why don't you take Frankie home so he can sleep in his bed. You need a rest too Mom. You look really tired" He said softly.

Denise looked up at her son and smiled softly. "I have to stay here Nate"

Nate shook his head. "Mom please go home and get a good night's rest. It will make me feel better knowing that you are taking good care of yourself"

Denise smiled softly. "That's sweet darling but I can't go home. I want to stay here with you."

"But Mom, I am not going to be here. Cait and I are having tests all morning. It will be better if you go home and rest a little. Get a good meal in you and Frankie" he said sitting up more in his bed.

Denise sighed. "I guess you're right, but who will be here tonight? Shane, Jason and Dad will not be back till late"

"I'll stay" a voice spoke up. Both Nate and Mrs Grey turned to the voice.

"You don't have to do that Caitlyn" Nate said as Mrs Grey nodded agreeing with her son.

"I want to plus, I don't think I will be able to leave till late with all these tests. Also, I would have to walk home in the dark and I don't really want to do that." She said smiling softly at them both.

"Are you sure sweetheart? Wouldn't you rather go home?" Denise asked looking to Caitlyn for an answer.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't mind, I'm going to be here early in the morning anyway. It would be easier for me to stay here"

Denise looked to Nate who gave her a look. "Okay, I'll take Frankie home. I'll be back in the morning. Don't forget to tell your Mother that your staying the night Caitlyn" she said standing up holding Frankie in her arms.

"I will, have a good night Mrs Grey" Caitlyn said smiling softly at her.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Nate." Denise said before leaving the room. "Be good" She said smiling. She left the room closing the door on the way out leaving Nate and Caitlyn on their own.

Nate turned and smiled at Caitlyn. "We'll get the doctor to get your bed in here today so you can use it tonight"

Caitlyn smiled. "Sounds good"

Nate grinned and looked down at his hands. There was a knock at the door bringing them out of their thoughts.

A nurse came through the door with a clip board. She smiled when she was both of the m sitting in the room. "You both need to come to the testing rooms now. They are ready for you."

Nate nodded as Caitlyn came over to him and helped him out of the hospital bed. "Would you be able to organise an extra hospital bed to be able to be put in here tonight for Caitlyn? We would like to have the same room once the operation is done"

The nurse nodded smiling brightly at the both of them. She opened the door as Caitlyn helped Nate with his IV pole.

The nurse walked in front of them smiling brightly and practically jogging happily.

"She's a bit happy isn't she?" Nate whispered to Caitlyn.

**Well that wasn't partially eventful. But I hope you like it :) Someone asked me if Jason had a girl friend you will see in the next chapter as well as the bruise that Mitchie has. Please review!!**

**Wait a minute, I onlt got four reviews last chapter, was it really that bad? I was upset cause usually I get out seven reviews! I'm going on vacation in a couple of days so I don't know when the next time I'll update is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Saving Grace **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing at all. It sucks **

**But thanks so much for all your reviews! You're all awesome! But please a few more? I got two for the last chapter :(**

Chapter 9

After being pocked and prodded with about five million needles Nate and Caitlyn arrived back in the hospital room. Nate smiled to himself seeing the extra bed next to his. He sat down on his bed bringing his IV pole with him.

"Oh my gosh" Caitlyn groaned. "I never want to see another needle as long as I live" Nate laughed and watched her walk around the room. Caitlyn picked up her bag off the ground and pulled out her cell phone.

"I better go ring my Mom, she'll get worried about me soon thinking I got kidnapped on the way home" Caitlyn said joking. She walked over to the door and swayed slightly. She held onto the door handle for support.

"Hold up" Nate said suddenly, he stood up and went over to her as fast as he could. "Phone her from in here. I don't want you passing out from loss of blood" he said pulling her over to her bed and sitting her down. Caitlyn sighed and opened her cell phone. She dialled the number and held the phone to her ear. She watched Nate go back over to his bed and sit down comfortably. She smiled at him when he looked in her direction. He smiled back.

"Oh hey Mom, it's Caitlyn" she said quickly snapping out of her thoughts about Nate. She suddenly laughed.

"No I haven't got kidnapped by a hobo. I'm still in the hospital."

"Yeah, I've had loads of tests done today. Yeah" she said talking to her Mom while Nate watched on looking at how her prefect hair rested against her back.

Caitlyn continued to talk to her Mom and Nate smiled at the cute little faces she pulled when her Mom told her something. He looked around the room he now shared with Caitlyn and saw some DVD's sitting on top of his bedside table. He moved slightly in his bed reaching the pile. He pulled them onto his lap and adjusted himself again. He looked over at her quickly and saw her place her phone down.

"My Mom says it's okay for me to stay and she'll bring some stuff for me tomorrow when she arrives" Caitlyn explained moving onto her bed properly and leant against the head board.

"That's cool" Nate said smiling at her softly. He looked back down at the selection of DVD's on his lap and smiled to himself. "Hey Cait?"

She looked up from her hands and smiled. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you want to watch a DVD? I found these on the side." He said lifting up the pile and showing Caitlyn. She nodded, then looked around.

"Urm, slight problem, there isn't a TV in here. We may have a bit of trouble watching one" she laughed, Nate looked around and shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm a famous rock star, I could get a flat screen in here within half an hour." Nate said thinking over the plan in his head. Caitlyn laughed loudly.

"You're a bit full of yourself aren't you? Where would a hospital find a flat screen TV, and have the time to install it in here?"

"You'll see Caitlyn; you have some perks of being a rock star. Actually quite a lot of perk's but I don't use them. Watch and lean my friend. Watch and learn." he said looking at her with a smirk on his face. Nate was definitely getting better already.

"Plus I paid a heck load of money for this private room, so if they don't have one, I'll do a Shane and throw a fit" he said causing Caitlyn to laugh again. He smiled to himself as he pushed the call button on the remote beside his bed. He loved to hear Caitlyn laugh.

"I can't wait to see this" she said just as a nurse walked into the room.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked looking at both of them.

"Yes everything's fine, actually I was wondering if you could do us a favour?" Nate said sweetly using his cute killer smile.

The nurse stood up straighter obviously shocked by how cute Nate actually was. "Yes Mr Grey, what would you like?"

"Well Caity and I want to watch some films tonight, so could you do a favour and organise someone to bring up a flat screen within the next half an hour?" he said smiling as she nodded repeatedly.

"Yes Mr Grey, I'll get right on it, it will be here soon" she said leaving quickly through the door. Running to find someone who could find a flat screen TV.

Nate turned to Caitlyn and smiled. "See? Am I or am I not a genius?"

"Well I wouldn't say that..." Caitlyn said smirking at the look on his face. She laughed and stood up from her bed.

"Well I'm going to go find a bathroom I can get changed and have a shower in" she said gathering up her things.

Nate smiled. "There's one right behind you, shampoo and everything you could need"

Caitlyn turned around and spotted the on suite bathroom. "I should have guessed, you are a famous rock star after all." she laughed and walked over to the bathroom.

Nate smiled softly. "The TV will be out here when you get out, do you mind if I choose the DVD?" he asked, she turned around and shook her head no. He smiled and nodded.

"I won't be too long." she said before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Nate looked at the door for a few seconds and smiled softly to himself. Caitlyn was such a normal person, he could be himself around her and he didn't have to pretend to be anything he wasn't. She didn't act like an obsessive fan that would jump him any second. She was normal and the most amazing person he has ever met.

xx

Half an hour later Caitlyn walked out of the bathroom, her hair freshly washed and her face free of what little make up she was wearing. she was wearing some short's that she had in her bag and the under top she was wearing earlier. She smiled at Nate as he looked at her from his bed. As he promised the TV was in the room, placed in front of Nate's bed.

"Hey Cait, the TV wire couldn't stretch any further so were going to have to watch it on my bed." he explained, truthfully, he wanted her curled up next to him while they watched the movie. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, what are we going to watch?" she asked placing her bag down on her bed and tucking a part of her slightly wet curly hair behind her ear.

"Well at the moment it's a tie between A Walk To Remember and Garfield the movie" he said smiling at her holding up the two movie's for her to see.

"Urm, how about A Walk To Remember, I haven't see that film in ages." Nate nodded and moved to put the film in the DVD player. Caitlyn grabbed her brush and ran it quickly through her hair.

Nate sat back into his bed and made some space next to him for Caitlyn to fit in, he pushed the covers back and waited for the movie menu to load up.

Caitlyn placed her brush down and moved over slowly to Nate, she didn't know what to do, should she just get in next to him or wait to be invited onto his bed? She grabbed the remainder of the chocolate brownies she brought with her this morning and walked closer to him.

Nate turned and smiled at her, he patted the empty space next to him and gestured for her to sit. At least that answered her question. She sat down next to him and pulled the covers over her and Nate's legs. Nate quickly turned the lights off from beside his bed.

"I have never seen this movie before you know. Apparently it's really good" Nate said as he pushed play on the remote.

"Oh it is, it's really sad though, I cry every time" Caitlyn said moving and getting comfortable next to Nate. She thought about leaning her head on his shoulder, but would that come over too coupley? Or to forward?

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Nate never said if he had a girlfriend or not? Well he's done enough flirting with her so he's a pretty bad one if he did. She needed to find a way of asking him, but not directly.

"Hey Nate, I know that Shane's girl friend's Mitchie, but does Jason have one?" She said quickly clearing her throat before adding the last part. "Or you?"

Nate looked at her beside him and smiled softly. "Yeah Jase does have a girl friend. They haven't been together that long, he met her on holiday. She's really nice." he explained. Caitlyn smiled, now for him to answer the question she really wanted to know.

"As for me, I'm a single pringle" he laughed. "Have been for quite a while, I was waiting for someone who I think is right for me"

"Was looking? You mean you've already found her?" Caitlyn said devastated, she quickly covered her disappointment.

"Well you could say that. Only recently have I met her so, maybe" he said, Caitlyn sat up a little bit, she only met him recently, did he mean her? Well she hoped he did, or why would he be acting that way around her?

xx

The next morning Shane and Mitchie walked into the room to find Caitlyn and Nate curled up on his bed together. His arm was gently wrapped around her waist and her head was leaning on his chest.

"Aww, they must have fallen asleep watching a film" Mitchie said sighing and smiling at the two teenagers. Shane laughed and sat down on a seat pulling Mitchie onto his lap. She squealed quietly because she wasn't expecting it.

She snuggled into his side and smiled up at him. He kissed the tip of her nose sweetly and smiled back at her. Mitchie's eyes locked with his and she began to wonder. When was he going to tell her he loved her? He shouldn't be scared to tell her, she definitely loved him back. But he didn't know that.

She needed to find a way to show him without directly telling him. She leaned her head into the crook of his next and sighed happily. They sat together for quite a while enjoying each other's company, when Nate started to stir on the bed. He rolled over and realised his arm was holding something.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with Caitlyn; he blinked a couple of times and stretched. Was he having a dream? A smile made its way up onto his face as he watched her sleep, she was so beautiful.

Shane tried to keep his laughter to himself. Nate hadn't obviously noticed they were in there yet, he thought he was alone. Nate yawned and took his eyes off Caitlyn to look around the room; he jumped out of his skin when he saw Shane and Mitchie staring right back at him.

He cleared his throat and sat up slightly trying not to disturb Caitlyn. "Hey guys" he whispered.

Shane smirked at him and raised one eyebrow. "You look comfortable there Natey boy"

Mitchie elbowed him and tried not to laugh at his comment.

"Urm, yeah. We watched a film, and I guess we fell asleep" he explained looking back down at Caitlyn to see if she had woken or not from their talking.

"You both are adorable together" Mitchie said softly snuggling into Shane's side again.

Nate smiled and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. "How'd the interview go Shane?"

"It went fine; we said you were having some rest at home because your sugar levels shot up. No one knows you're in here. So we should be good." he said, Nate smiled and nodded in understanding. He felt something move around on the bed; he looked down at Caitlyn and saw she was waking up. Her eyelids flickered open and she buried her face into what she thought was her pillow, but it was Nate's chest. Soon she realised and rolled over slightly almost falling off the bed.

"Whoa" Nate said pulling back onto the bed. "Nearly fell off there" It took her a few seconds to register where she was, she turned back over and saw Nate watching her with a cute little smile on his face. His arm was around her middle supporting her.

She smiled at him softly and sat up with her back against the head board. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw Shane and Mitchie sitting on a chair. Wow, that's embarrassing. Caitlyn quickly put her hands to her hair and tried to flatten it out.

Nate grabbed hold of her hand and pulled it down. "Your hair looks fine Cait"

Mitchie giggled and smiled at them both. "Hey Caitlyn, how you doing?"

Caitlyn cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes a couple of times. "I'm great thanks. How are you both?"

"Were very good thanks" Mitchie said wrapping one of her arms around Shane's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Shane smiled and moved one of his arms around her waist. He used his other hand and started rubbing circles on Mitchie's arm.

She flinched and pulled her arm away from him quickly. He turned to her in alarm. She suddenly regretted pulling it away, because now, he was going to find out.

"Oh Mitch, I'm sorry did I hurt you? I didn't mean too" he said reaching for her arm again. She pulled it to her chest, he watched her and blinked. What was that?

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you, let me kiss it better" he said sweetly, Mitchie sighed and gave him her arm. He pulled up the sleeve and came face to face with a large bluey purpley bruise. He gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Mitchie? WHAT IS THAT?!" he exclaimed, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock.

**:) Ooooh someone's in trouble... Well not really, but Shane's gunna have a fit when he finds out what happened! So what did you guys think? Did you like the cute Naitlyn stuff? Did you like the Smitchie stuff? What would you like to see in the next couple of chapter's and I can see if I can fit them in :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Saving Grace**

**You guys are really amazing! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you guys take your time to review this story! You're all amazing and thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, maybe one day, as for now, nothing. **

Chapter 10

Shane smiled and moved one of his arms around her waist. He used his other hand and started rubbing circles on Mitchie's arm.

She flinched and pulled her arm away from him quickly. He turned to her in alarm. She suddenly regretted pulling it away, because now, he was going to find out.

"Oh Mitch, I'm sorry did I hurt you? I didn't mean too" he said reaching for her arm again. She pulled it to her chest, he watched her and blinked. What was that?

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you, let me kiss it better" he said sweetly, Mitchie sighed and gave him her arm. He pulled up the sleeve and came face to face with a large bluey purpley bruise. He gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Mitchie? WHAT IS THAT?!" he exclaimed, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock.

She snatched her arm back again, she looked at him worried. He watched as her eyes fill with tears. He shook his head confused.

"Mitchie what's wrong? What's this bruise from?" he asked, trying to figure out what happened to her.

She shook her head as tears started dripping down her cheeks, she looked down and went to move off Shane's lap.

"Hey" he said softly, pulling her back into him. "What happened, please don't cry" he soothed her by running his fingers through her hair. "You can tell me, I'm just shocked that's all" he explained.

Nate and Caitlyn sat in shock wondering what's going on, Caitlyn looked at Mitchie's arm and realised what was happening. She knew just how she got that bruise. She climbed off the bed much to Nate's disappointment and walked slowly to Shane and Mitchie.

"Mitchie? Is this from... you know" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie looked up and nodded. Caitlyn sighed realising it was just what she expected.

Shane looked at Caitlyn confused, how did she figure out what happened by asking that question.

"You don't need to be afraid Mitchie, it happens to a lot of people. I have one too" she explained, lifting up the back of her shirt showing a bruise just like Mitchie's on her back.

Shane gasped and looked down at Mitchie. "Okay, what the heck, please tell me what's going on, I'm going insane" he pleaded.

Mitchie gulped and took a shaky breath, she knew Shane would flip his lid if she told him, but she knew there was no way out of it now.

"At school, Brianna, you know her..." she started to explain, she felt Shane stiffen underneath her, he began to realise what she meant.

"She kinda doesn't like me, so she got... her boyfriend to hurt me" she said looking down at her hands. She began to cry softly.

Shane pulled Mitchie into his arms and hugged her gently letting her cry into his shoulder. He shook his head trying to get her words to sink in but he couldn't. A guy beat her? He shook his head trying to get the image of Mitchie against the lockers with a guy bashing her until she was nearly unconscious out of his mind. He leant his head on top of hers.

"It's going to be okay Mitchie" he whispered. "I'm never letting you go back to that school ever again" he said hugging her tighter.

She lifted her head and looked at his worried face. "You can't do that Shane, I have to go"

He shook his head. "No you don't, you can come with me on tour and across the world. You can have Nate's tutor as well. You will never have to go to the school ever again!" he exclaimed a plan forming in his head. Mitchie smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to realise that it could actually happen. She wasn't really leaving anything behind and she could be with Shane.

Caitlyn by this time retreated to her bed and sat down. She watched Shane and Mitchie talking; she smiled softly at Mitchie when she looked at her. Mitchie mouthed 'thank you' then turned back to Shane.

Caitlyn sighed to herself, she helped Mitchie by letting her know that she wasn't on her own with this, but she opened a lot of doors for herself. There would only be a matter of time before someone started asking about her. Or the doctor saw it. She knew how hard it was for Mitchie having to go to school every day, she experienced it herself, and she knew what problems it would cause if she told anyone. Mitchie was lucky, she had Shane and he would never let anyone hurt her again. Whereas Caitlyn, had no one.

Nate sat in shock at what just happened, Mitchie has been getting beat up by a guy for some girl called Brianna, and Caitlyn has a huge ass bruise on her back. He tried to take all of it in; he had only been awake for ten minutes before all this information started messing up his brain. He closed his eyes then all of a suddenly they shot back open.

"Caity, how did you get a bruise like that? Is it for the same reason?" he asked watching her as she looked up to him sadly. She nodded and Nate sighed.

Shane looked over to Caitlyn from his seat with Mitchie on his lap. "Caitlyn, how did you know?"

She looked over at them both and sighed. "I saw that Mitchie was scared to tell you, which only meant that she was threatened not to say anything, or it will get worse. Because I have a similar thing going on at school, I kinda took a guess at what happened." She explained, she looked at Mitchie. "You're not alone Mitchie, it happens to a lot of people, you shouldn't be frightened to tell anyone."

Mitchie nodded. "What about you Caitlyn? What happened to you?"

Caitlyn looked down at her hands. "The mean popular girl of my school took my best friend away from me and made her into one of her clones. From then on they both just hated me. I have no idea why. Because I'm on my own now, no one can help me."

Nate closed his eyes; he could only imagine what Caitlyn was going through. It made him feel terrible. Someone felt the need to hurt her for no reason. It was utterly ridiculous. He couldn't believe Caity, someone so sweet, kind and beautiful, could have this at school. Mitchie broke his thoughts.

"Why don't you come with us? You can use Nate's tutor too!" she exclaimed and Shane nodded in agreement.

Caitlyn looked up. "I can't do that" she shook her head.

"Of course you can Caitlyn; I would need a girl on the road!" Mitchie said getting excited at all the fun things they could do together.

"Yeah, you'll have a lot of fun with us! It will be billions better than school! Also, those girls see you with us they'll be so jealous!" Shane said laughing

Nate smiled; he could get to spend some time with Caitlyn. "Yeah, you could travel the world, spend time in the most amazing hotels." he said seriously. "I may let you borrow my tutor" he added jokingly.

Caitlyn smiled at them all. "That's really sweet and sounds a lot of fun, but my Mom probably wouldn't let me, she doesn't know you guys."

"Your Mom's coming today isn't she? We'll introduce her to my Mom, they can get talking then we'll get her to know us. Easy as pie" Nate said putting his legs over the side of his bed.

Mitchie squealed. "I'm so excited! This is going to be awesome!"

Shane laughed and hugged her side. Mitchie smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Nate smiled at Caitlyn. "I told you I wouldn't abandon you once the operation is done. You can come on the road with us. Everything will be okay"

Caitlyn smiled back getting excited. "Okay, it does sound really exciting, aren't you guys doing a world tour next?"

Nate nodded. "Yep, once I get back on my feet we'll be travelling the world!"

Caitlyn smiled. "I've never been away from here before; it will be my first time out of the state"

Shane smiled. "You'll be doing more than going out of the state, you'll be going to Australia, England, China"

Caitlyn's smiled widened. "Really?!"

Mitchie smiled at her reaction. She was already loving this girl; Caitlyn looked like someone she could get along so well with. They had the same interests, similar problems. She couldn't wait to get to know her better.

Nate smiled too. "Yeah. It's going to be awesome. Well no offence Shane but you and Jase are pretty boring to be with 24 7, some new faces will be awesome"

Shane laughed. "Thanks Nate. You're pretty boring too"

Caitlyn smiled. She could easily get used to this. Only knowing them for a short amount of time she felt as if she had known them forever. She knew her Mom would say yes, as she and her father were going to be away for several months, leaving Caitlyn behind. But she said it because she didn't want them to feel bad and invite her because of her situation. But they seemed genuine about her joining them.

"Urm, could you guys not say anything to my Mom about you know the bruise" Caitlyn said looking at the three others. They nodded and she sighed in relief, the last thing she needed was her Mom to find out.

Mitchie and Shane smiled then they suddenly laughed. Mitchie's stomach rumbled really loudly. She quickly put her hand to her stomach embarrassed.

Shane smiled. "Hungry?"

Mitchie laughed. "Yeah"

Shane picked her up and placed her onto the ground. "Come on let's get some food."

Mitchie smiled and waved to Caitlyn and Nate before leaving with Shane. Nate turned to Caitlyn with a smile on his face.

"So, you're going on tour with us, how does it feel?" he asked watching her move to sit against the head board on her bed.

"Well I don't know if I can go yet, but it sounds awesome" Caitlyn said smiling back at Nate.

"Were going to have a lot of fun together Caity, I'm glad I'm probably going to be experiencing your around the world trip with you" he said sweetly causing her to grin.

"Are you sure it's not going to be any trouble for you?" She asked thinking about hotel's and planes already booked.

He shook his head. "Remember, were rock stars we can get two extra people on a plane and a extra bedroom at hotels." he laughed as Caitlyn nodded knowing where he was going with this.

"Were getting the results today" Caitlyn said quietly looking back down at her hands.

Nate stood up and pulled his IV around the bed with him and walked over to Caitlyn, he sat next to her on her bed and wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"It's going to be okay, we'll have the operation, and we'll get better. You can hand in that song and tell your school you're leaving, then we'll be on the road together." he said looking out of the window imagining all the possibilities he could have with Caitlyn and all the great experiences he could have with her.

**:) BAM! How did you like this chapter guys? It's out quite quickly isn't it? I'm quite shocked that I updated so quickly! But what I'm going to say is that there's about five or so more chapters left, then there probably will be a sequel :D PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Saving Grace**

**Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! I got so many I am so happy that you guys like my story! I want to say a BIG thank you to -SecretPrincess- for suggesting a name for the sequel! You Found Me is an amazing name! So it can be like My Saving Grace, You Found Me!!! :) I'm just so happy thanks! All you guys made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock or anything I mention in this story. Just thought I'd make that clear. **

Chapter 11

Nate and Caitlyn sat quietly together on Caitlyn's bed talking when there was a knock at the door. They both looked up to see a woman stick her head around the door. Nate looked at her wondering who she was, she must know them because Big Rob let her through, but he suddenly saw it, she was the image of Caitlyn only older. She must have been her Mother.

"Hey Mom" Caitlyn said getting up off her bed and taking her bags from her Mom. Nate smiled at her and stood up. He pulled his IV pole with him over to her.

"Mom, this is Nate. He's the one having my kidney" Caitlyn said gesturing to him. He smiled and stretched out his hand to shake with hers.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Gellar. I'm Nate as Caitlyn said" he said nicely earning a smile from Caitlyn's Mom.

She shook his hand firmly and smiled at him. "I'm Amanda. It's lovely to meet you too, I'm very sorry about what you're going through." she said softly not knowing if it was a bad subject to bring up.

Nate shrugged. "It's okay, I'm just very grateful that Caity is here to help me get better. She's truly a life savour" he explained letting go of her hand and putting his hand on Caitlyn shoulder. Caitlyn blushed and smiled at her Mom.

Amanda smiled at their little interaction. As Nate took his hand off Caitlyn and worked his way back to his bed wit his IV pole, she gave Caitlyn a little knowing look. Caitlyn shook her head and took her bags over to her bed and started taking things out.

"My Mom's coming in a bit, I told her to go home last night and get a good night's sleep, she's been extremely worried about me." Nate explained getting himself comfortable in his bed again.

Amanda nodded in understanding. "Has the doctor been in yet at all?" she asked directed at both the teens but Caitlyn stayed quiet allowing Nate to interact with her Mom.

He shook his head. "Not yet, but he should be coming in soon, he has the results of our blood tests in today. He said he'd come explain them and what going to happen from then on."

Amanda nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. She looked around noticing that it was very posh and had very luxury things in there. She looked to her left and saw an on suite bathroom.

"Wow, this is a nice room" she said looking around. Caitlyn laughed.

"Nate's a rock star Mom, that's why he has a body guard at the door and such an awesome room, which now I have stolen half of" she explained causing Nate to laugh and look down at his hands.

Amanda's eye brows rose. "Wow, I thought that guy was a bit too big. That explains it now."

Nate smiled and looked at Caitlyn's Mom. "That's Big Rob for you, he's really nice though, he's not as tough as he looks"

Amanda smiled at Nate. "What band are you in then, I've noticed you somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it"

Nate smiled. "Connect Three" Suddenly a light bulb in Amanda's head clicked.

"Oh yes! I remember now, you guys are very big. I went to the shops one day when your album came out, the queue at the checkout was about an hour long, millions of girls were buying about five of your CD" she said, Nate smiled.

"That's the fans for you. They have been so supportive of us, but I want you to know I'm not one of them jerky rock star types. I really appreciate the opportunities I have been given." Nate said truthfully.

Caitlyn smiled and looked at her Mom and Nate talking, they were getting on well. Nate caught her eye and she looked at him. He smiled and winked without her Mom catching it. Caitlyn blushed and looked back down at her bag.

They all talked for a little while longer. Nate taking most of the conversation trying to get to know Amanda and telling her little things about himself and his family.

The door opened once again, Shane and Mitchie entered holding hands. They were smiling widely laughing at something that had just happened. They stopped once they realised someone else was in the room with them other than Nate and Caitlyn.

Mitchie let go of Shane's hand and smiled warmly at the woman. Shane smiled too. He looked to Caitlyn for a explanation of who she was.

"Hey guys, this is my Mom, Amanda" Caitlyn said placing her empty bag under her bed and smoothing out her bed.

"Hey, I'm Shane Grey. Nate's brother. It's nice to meet you" Shane said walking over and shaking her hand. She smiled and shook his hand too.

"Hey I'm Mitchie. Shane's boyfriend and Nate's pretend sister" she joked making Nate and Amanda laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be my real sister one day Mitch." Nate said causing Mitchie to blush a million shades of red.

Shane took a seat on one of the chairs and started up a conversation with Caitlyn's Mom, while Mitchie went and sat next to Caitlyn on the bed.

"Your Mom seems to like us." She smiled as Caitlyn laughed gently. They sat next to each other leaning on the head board.

"I really hope you come on the tour with us. I really want you to come, you're really great to get along with and I haven't had a proper friend who's a girl in a long time" Mitchie said looking down at her hands realising how lame that sounded.

Caitlyn smiled. "I want to come as well. It sounds really fun. Plus, you are really great to get along with as well." She said, Mitchie looked up and grinned happily at her comment.

"I really like you Caitlyn. Once you get out of here we can have a girly day and do lots of fun stuff" Mitchie said causing Caitlyn to smile.

"I haven't done anything like that in a long time." Caitlyn said hugging Mitchie's side. "I can't wait"

Mitchie smiled and hugged her back. "Me either, I just got some new hot pink nail varnish that I think will go awesome with your skin tone!"

Caitlyn giggled and soon Mitchie joined in. Shane looked over to them wondering what's going on. Amanda looked over as well wondering how on earth her daughter could be so close to these people after only knowing them a couple of days. But, if Caitlyn was happy, so was she.

Shane smiled watching his girl friend laugh with Caitlyn, he was happy that she and Caitlyn were getting on well. She needed a friend who was a girl in her life to do things with. Like shop, gossip and the things he couldn't do with her. He was happy that she found someone like herself.

Nate laughed at something Amanda said when he saw the door open again. He saw his Mom, Dad, Jason and Frankie enter.

"Hey guys!" he said loud enough for them to hear him.

"Hey dude. You having a party in here?" Jason joked noticing all the people in the room. Nate laughed and shook his head.

"This is Amanda, Caitlyn's Mom." he said gesturing to the woman sitting in the chair.

"Amanda, this is my Mom Denise. My Father Kevin, My youngest brother Frankie and my oldest brother and band mate, Jason" Nate explained pointing out each one.

"It's lovely to meet you" Amanda said shaking everyone's hands. Frankie smiled widely at her quite confused at what was happening.

Amanda and Denise soon got engaged in a conversation. Jason took a seat next to Shane as did Kevin. Frankie walked over to Nate's bed and climbed onto it. Nate smiled at him and sat him next to him.

They all talked for a long time, Amanda got on really well with all of them. She laughed at all the jokes and asked about life on the road for them as a band. They took the opportunity to tell all the amazing great things about life on the road. She smiled and said it sounded like a really great experience.

After about twenty minutes of talking the doctor and a nurse entered the room. They smiled at all of them, the nurse walked over to Nate's IV pole and put in some medicines that entered Nate's body slowly.

"These may make you feel a bit sick but it's helping you. Do you want to do your blood sugar or should I do it?" she asked Nate as everyone fell quiet waiting for the doctor to speak up about the results.

"I'll do it thanks Marie" Nate said picking up his packet and opening it. He took out all the equipment and began his testing. Caitlyn and Amanda watched him do it as they had never seen it being done before. Frankie just climbed off the best leaving Nate to have some space, the rest of his family talked to each other quietly.

Caitlyn flinched as Nate pricked his finger. He checked his blood sugars and nodded. "Everything's good." he said to the nurse who nodded and left the room. Nate pulled up his shirt and checked the omnipod attached to his body and placed his shirt back down. He looked up to see the doctor filling out his progress forms and checking all the machines around him. He looked over at Caitlyn who smiled at him and turned back to talk to Mitchie quietly.

The doctor placed the folder back at the end of Nate's bed and cleared his throat. "Well everything seems to be of the normal Nate which you will be glad to know." Nate smiled and nodded.

The doctor flipped open the folder he brought in the room with him. "I have the results here from Caitlyn's and Nate's blood tests." he said looking around the room at all the faces looking back at him, he came across Caitlyn Mom and smiled.

"I'm sorry, you must be Caitlyn's Mom, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Doctor **(A/N: LOL I forgot his surname! Sorry!) **I have been monitoring Nate's progress and I will be doing their operations. I have done this surgery many times so there is nothing to worry about." he explained. Caitlyn Mom nodded.

"Well all the results you'll be glad to know came back as what we thought so the operation can be done tomorrow. Then Nate and Caitlyn can have a speedy recovery and get back on their feet in no time, the recovery time is about two weeks, then rest when out of the hospital until about week six or so, you can do light exercise. So Nate no running around the stage once you get out okay?" the doctor said laughing.

Nate laughed and nodded. "Yes Doc, no running around until I can, but that probably won't stop me"

The doctor shook his head and looked down at his paper again. "Any questions?" he asked looking around.

No one said anything.

"Good, I'll be back later Nate and Caitlyn and I'll go through some procedures and details about the operation later, but for now rest and well whatever you want to do, maybe walk around because you probably won't be doing that for a while." the doctor said earning a nod from both the teens. He smiled one last time and left the room.

"Well I got one last night with this kidney, I'm gunna miss you buddy" Caitlyn said causing everyone to laugh loudly.

**:) Well that chapter's now done, I have planned out the last few chapter's of this story, so I know there are going to be three more chapter's of this story then I'll start work on the sequel which will be now known as 'You Found Me' :) Please review and whatever, I love you guys and I'll update as quick as I can :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Saving Grace**

**Thanks guys so much! I love you all; you guys really make my day! I've got 80 reviews! Only having 12 chapters! Thank you so much! It really means the world to me that you guys love this story! Sadly there are only two more chapters after this one, but there will be a sequel! Thanks to -SecretPrincess- who gave me the idea of You Found Me being the next story name! It's utter genius! Thanks!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing at all, seriously. Don't even try and sue me, you won't end up with anything... :)**

Chapter 12

Once the doctor had left everyone just went back to their own conversations. Denise and Amanda were getting on really well; they were talking about anything and everything. Nate and Caitlyn couldn't be happier. Mitchie vacated off Caitlyn's bed and went and sat on Shane's lap, he smiled and they whispered things in each other's ears. Caitlyn smiled watching them both, Mitchie was already becoming a really good friend to her and Shane was practically her brother. He was so funny and nice; he really cared about her too. She looked down at the bed sheets and thought about what her real brother would think about this situation. Would he be proud of her doing this? Or would he be upset that she was beginning to love the Grey family and he wouldn't be a part of it? Would he be annoyed that she was starting to fall quickly for Nate and he couldn't asses her first possible boyfriend, and threaten him into treating her well? Well not that he needed too, Nate already was the perfect gentlemen.

Caitlyn sighed and swallowed the frog in her throat that always appeared when she thought about her brother. Before she knew it, her mattress lowered next to her and someone sat down softly. She looked up and saw Nate smiling down at her.

"You alright Caity?" he asked sweetly moving one of his arms around her side. She nodded and Nate smiled softly at her.

"Alright, I'll let it slide for now, but look how well our Mom's are getting along" He said moving his head so she could get a good look at them; they were both laughing and smiling at something. Caitlyn smiled and looked back up at Nate.

He smirked. "It looks like you will be able to come with us after all" he said smiling happily at her.

Caitlyn smiled then bit her lip, should she tell him? "Nate?"

He looked down at her again. "Yeah, what's up?"

She sighed "I know I can come, my Mom and Dad are going away for several months and I'm going to be left on my own, my Mom would have let me come anyway." she explained looking down and fiddling with her hands.

Nate watched her confused. "But you said that--"

"I know, it's just I didn't want you to feel like you had to invite me because Mitchie was going, I wanted you to want me to come, not that you had to let me go because you felt bad for me" she explained as Nate nodded realising what she meant.

"I do want you to come Caity, yeah the school things part of it, but that isn't the whole point, I really like you Caitlyn, your an awesome person and I want you to come not because I feel bad for you, or a payback for the whole operation thing, but because your my friend and I want you to come with me." he said explaining all the reason's he could think of why he wanted her there. Other than the real reason. That he really liked her and he didn't want her finding any guys while he was all over the world.

She smiled and hugged his side carefully showing her gratitude for his kind words. He smiled softly and hugged her back.

On the other side of the room Shane and Mitchie were talking softly. Shane just suggested that they take a walk for a bit to clear their heads and she agreed. She quickly climbed off him and he stood up slowly reaching for her hand. They quickly told everyone where they were going and left.

Shane squeezed Mitchie's hand gently as they walked to the elevator. She leant her head on his arm and swung their hands between them. He smiled softly to himself and pressed the elevator button with his free hand. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled to himself once again, he couldn't believe how lucky he had got, and she was so amazing.

They both entered the elevator quietly not saying a word. Shane let his mind wander slightly and thought about the fact that he hadn't told her he loved her yet. He knew he definitely did. Especially after what he just found out about her, he wanted nothing more than to say it right then, and prove to her that he'd always be there for her. But it wasn't right to say it in front of Nate and Caitlyn. It was something he would have to do in private with her.

The elevator came to a stop and they exited quietly and walked into the fresh air outside of the hospital. They both took a deep breath of the clean air and Mitchie wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked in a random direction. He wrapped his arm around her also, and pulled her to his side as much as he could. He loved being with Mitchie, she made him so calm and happy. She definitely was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

They stopped some time later at a small park that seemed deserted. Thankfully. At least no fans would come and attack him when he was spending some quality time with Mitchie. He led them inside the park and Mitchie smiled widely.

"Shane! Can we go on the swings?!" she asked excitedly. He smiled and nodded when she looked up to him expectantly. She squealed and started pulling him over to the swings, he gave in and ran along with Mitchie. She giggled and jumped on a swing.

"I haven't been on a swing in ages!" she said swinging her legs making the swing move back and forth. Shane smiled and made his way behind her and started pushing her back gently as she swung slowly. She giggled loudly causing the smile on Shane's face to widen.

When she swung back Shane held onto the metal chains and rested his head on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise as Shane moved to the front of her and put his hands on her hips. She smiled and put her forehead to his. He quickly pecked her lips and closed his eyes enjoying the moment. She lifted her arms and put them around Shane's neck.

Suddenly Mitchie was lifted off the swing. She squealed and wrapped her legs around Shane's waist as he spun them around. She held onto him tightly not wanting to fall, but she knew he wouldn't let her fall anyway.

He stopped spinning them around and held Mitchie close to him. They both looked into each other's eyes. Mitchie saw the love radiating from his eyes and smiled gently. She kissed him softly running her fingers through his soft curly hair. He kissed back with just as much passion. When they broke apart Shane smiled at her.

"I love you Mitchie" he said softly still trying to catch his breath from the kissed they just shared.

At his words a massive smiled graced Mitchie's lips. She quickly placed her hands on either side of his hands and pulled him in for a mind blowing kiss. Shane quickly answered the kiss by kissing back just as passionately. He spun them around once again. Mitchie's released her lips from his and giggled.

"I love you too Shane" she said breathlessly. He smiled again and kissed her quickly.

"It feels so good to hear you say that" he confessed softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest and smiled softly.

"Me too"

Back in the hospital, Denise and Amanda were just leaving the room to go get some coffee together. The doctor came in and told them that he needed to speak to Nate and Caitlyn privately. So everyone was leaving to do their own thing. Jason, Frankie and Kevin went back home to sort through some things and to clean themselves up a bit.

Caitlyn gave her Mom a quick hug and they all left. She and Nate were still sitting on her bed together. The doctor pulled up a chair next to the bed and pulled out his notebook.

"Hey guys how you doing?" he asked taking out a few pieces of paper and writing something down.

"I'm good thanks Doc, the blood sugars are okay, I just feel a bit loopy from all the medicine." Nate said making the doctor smile.

Caitlyn snorted. "Oh it's the medicine? I thought you were like that naturally" she joked. Nate gasped playfully and started tickling her. She giggled and the doctor laughed at their antics.

They stopped when they realised that the situation was supposed to be serious. Caitlyn elbowed Nate laughing silently to herself and he cleared his throat and tried to stop the grin on his face.

"Well guys, if your done I have to explain the pre operation schedule" the doctor said causing Nate and Caitlyn to nod.

"Good" he said before going on to explain everything they need to know. During this time Caitlyn took hold of Nate's hand and he squeezed it tightly when he saw that she was scared about what was going to happen.

xx

The next day, the day of the operation came around quickly. It was going to happen early in the morning so they had the rest of the day to recover from the anaesthetic. Caitlyn had never been so nervous in her entire life. She watched as the nurse put a IV into her body like Nate's. She closed her eyes as the sting of the needle took over her body. She was wearing one of the hospital nightgowns so was Nate.

"Do you still want to go through with this Caitlyn?" Nate asked from the other bed watching her.

She nodded quickly and opened her eyes. "Yeah definitely, no doubt about it" she said confidently. "I just don't like needles being put in my body" she added cringing as the nurse taped the needle onto her arm.

Nate smiled softly at her and kept his eyes looked on hers. "It will be over before you know it."

She smiled weakly at him. "I know, I'm just a bit scared. What if something happens in the surgery and I die?" she said as the nurse left the room.

Nate shook his head. "That's not going to happen Caity. Just remember that we are going to be fine. You're going to come on tour with me and were going to have the time of our lives" he said making her smile.

"Yeah we are"

The door opened again and the doctor walked in wearing scrubs followed by some nurses wearing the same thing. Two nurses went to each of the beds and took the stoppers off. One at a time they rolled the beds out of the room. Nate's went first. The hallway was empty apart from Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Frankie and both sets of parents.

The all said their goodbyes to both of them and watches them get rolled off down the hallway. Both of the bed's were rolling next to each other. Nate reached his hand over to Caitlyn and picked up her hand. She looked over at him and smiled weakly the anaesthetic kicking in. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her softly. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her hand softly.

"I'll see you later okay? Everything will be okay" Nate said as Caitlyn nodded.

They were suddenly being pulled apart as the bed went in different directions. Nate and Caitlyn's hands were being pulled apart. As their fingers lost touch with each other, the anaesthetic kicked in causing both of them to go into unconsciousness.

They both went thinking the same thing. Each other. Both of the beds went into the rooms at the same time. They laid there asleep waiting.

**:) So they went in for the operation. Did you like the little Naitlyn part I put in there? What about the Smitchie part? Personally I loved it! :) In the sequel there will be more Naitlyn as in like Smitchie is in this story. :) So please review! I wanna know if you liked this chapter! :)**

**I'll update soon!**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

My Saving Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock or anything I mention in this chapter. All I own is the plot, but I probably don't own that somehow with all these rules. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating in some time; I have been really busy recently. But this is the second to last chapter :( One left after this, but I will be doing a sequel. Called 'You've Found Me' so look out for it, I probably won't post it till my other story is complete, 'A Dying Love?'. But still keep looking for it, I will probably be doing one shot's too. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13**

After several hours in the operating theatre, Nate and Caitlyn were wheeled back into their room. Both of them still unconscious. Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Frankie and their parents were all waiting outside the room for news from the doctor. Another hour past before the doctor made an appearance.

He approached them with a small smile on his face. "Hello" he greeted. They all looked up at him expectantly.

"Good news, the operation went really well. It went smoothly and quickly. Everything seems to be going the way we hoped and Nate's body is responding well to the kidney." he explained.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The doctor continued to speak. "They both will be experiencing a lot of pain, the medication they have been given will last till around eight pm, when a nurse will come around and top it up till the morning."

Everyone watched the doctor nodding when necessary taking in all the information.

"You must make them lay down, they cannot sit up as the stitches may come un done or break, make sure they get a lot of rest and find someone if you need anything." He explained and everyone nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure if they are awake yet, but you all can go in. Make sure they don't move around too much, but get them to flex their toes to keep the blood moving around their bodies." He said before nodding and walking away.

Everyone looked over to the door where Nate and Caitlyn were sleeping. One at a time they entered the room; they quietly took a seat in the room and talked quietly amongst themselves. Mitchie was watching Caitlyn as she slept. She kept thinking about the time they talked. She smiled to herself realising that she finally had a friend that she could get along really well with. She found herself worrying about Caitlyn during the operation, Nate too. But Caitlyn mostly, she didn't know why. She thought it was because she was her friend. But so was Nate.

Shane interrupted her thoughts by kissing her temple from beside her on the couch. She turned to him and returned the small smile which he was giving her.

"My little brothers going to live now" he said sighing in relief. Mitchie smiled softly again and picked up his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I told you everything would be fine, he going to get heal. Then you guys can go back to what you do best." She said smiling softly.

Shane smiled back too. "You're coming with us too."

"Yes I am" she agreed. "We need to ask Caitlyn's mom" she said, remembering about Caitlyn coming with them.

"That we do" Shane said looking over to Amanda who was holding her daughters hand and watching her intently. Mitchie followed his gaze and smiled softly at the scene.

A groan was heard causing everyone to look in the direction of Nate's bed. Denise stood up from her chair and walked over to his bedside. Nate groaned again and his face scrunched up. He opened his eyes groaning once again.

"Hey sweetie, stay still okay?" Denise said softly, Nate's eyes flickered to her and he closed them again groaning.

"I feel like I have been run over by a truck" he said is voice crackling and croaky. Everyone laughed slightly.

"Try not to move around sweetie. Do you want some water?" Denise asked her son watching him as he nodded blinking a few times trying to wake up. He still felt drowsy from the medicine. He sat up slightly wincing at the pain in his side. He took the cup of water his Mom was offering him and took a sip of it. He put the plastic cup on the side and looked around the room with his eyes.

"You feeling alright man?" Shane asked from his position next to Mitchie on the couch.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, I feel pretty high from the drugs right now" he said laughing slightly but stopped abruptly as pain washed over him. "Okay that wasn't a good idea" Nate breathed closing his eyes.

He heard a soft moan form across the room; he looked over to Caitlyn's bed and saw her waking up. He saw her sit up slowly. "Sick" she whispered brining her hand up to her mouth. Her Mom quickly picked up a sick basin from next to her and held it under her face. Caitlyn leaned forward and was sick into the basin. She heaved and groaned holding her side trying to stop the pain. After a few seconds she leant back into her bed and closed her eyes, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. Everyone watched worried about what just happened.

"Hey darling, it's okay." Amanda said running her fingers through Caitlyn's hair. "It's just the medicine making you feel sick. We'll get the doctor to change it so you don't feel so sick okay?" she explained to Caitlyn who nodded and opened her eyes again.

Amanda stood up and left the room to find a doctor. Mitchie stood up from the couch and took Amanda's place next to the bed. "Hey Caitlyn. You made it, does it feel strange not having a kidney?" Mitchie joked and Caitlyn's face brightened up a bit. She moved her hands up to her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She looked over to Nate's bed; he was watching her with a small smile on his face. "Hey Caity, I told you everything will be fine" he smiled.

"Well apart from the fact I feel like I have been run over with a truck" she said and everyone laughed as Nate said the same thing a few minutes before.

"Exactly what I said" Nate explained as Caitlyn's face turned confused.

"Do you feel high on drugs too?" Shane asked Caitlyn as she nodded with a small smile on her face. She started to laugh slightly but stopped abruptly as pain washed over her.

Nate smiled. "I would recommend not laughing, I already experienced that"

"Bit late for that Nate" Caitlyn said as everyone laughed.

Xx

A week and a half later, Nate and Caitlyn were walking around the hospital slowly together. They both were healing nicely and they would be allowed out of the hospital in the next couple of days. They had their arms linked and were supporting each other's weight. They were on their third lap of the hospital.

"Man I need to start working out again if I need to be fit for the world tour" Nate said stopping in the middle of the hallway breathing deeply. Caitlyn laughed softly and shook her head.

"Nate you have been ill for several months, I think people will understand if you're not as fit as you once were. Anyway, you have three months before the world tour starts for training and stuff. You'll be fine. Remember you need to take it easy."

Nate nodded sighing. "I know, it just sucks that's all. I feel so sluggish"

"Nate you're on a butt load of medicines you're bound to be" Caitlyn said looking up at his face.

Nate laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. Caitlyn flushed and watched him dazzled at his cuteness. She snapped out of it when he started walking again. They were both in their own pyjama's, Nate's blue checked bottoms and a grey wife beater and Caitlyn's purple bottoms and pale blue tank top. They were so glad to be in their own clothes. The hospital ones were so itchy and smelly.

The continued to walk another lap of the floor they were on avoiding children and teenagers on the way around. Still no one knew that Nate was in the hospital surprisingly. Nate stopped abruptly once again; he turned to Caitlyn with a smile on his face.

"Once we get out of here I'm taking you out for dinner and a movie" Nate said looking down at Caitlyn with a smile.

Caitlyn's heart sped up in her chest. "Like a date?" She asked a smile making its way onto her face.

Nate nodded softly. "If you want it to be" he said smoothly. She nodded and smiled widely at him.

"Okay, it's a date then. I'll choose the restaurant and you can choose the movie. Anything you like" he said smiling. Caitlyn nodded and started walking with Nate again. A smile both lighting up their faces.

Xx

Two days later they were sitting in their hospital room with all their family. Caitlyn's dad, Robert was talking to Kevin. Nate and Caitlyn were allowed to leave today, but not before the doctor came and gave them one last check up.

Mitchie had left a day earlier to fly home and pack her things for the world tour. She was going to be staying with Shane and the Grey's for a while before the tour training started down in Texas. Shane was upset for her to leave and made her promise to call him every half an hour. Mitchie laughed at that and said every two hours would be acceptable. Shane reluctantly agreed to it and said several times that he didn't know how long he would last without hearing her voice.

Caitlyn smiled at Nate who was watching her intently wondering what she was thinking about. He smiled back and looked over at his Mom who just asked him a question.

"Will you be able to cope with tour training Nate? It's going to be a lot of work and I don't want you straining yourself."

Nate nodded. "I'll be fine, I want to get moving and things again." He said. His brain quickly clicked onto the fact that they hadn't asked Caitlyn's mom about the tour yet. "Oh that reminds me. Mrs Gellar?"

Amanda looked over to him and smiled softly. "Amanda, remember Nate. Call me Amanda" she said laughing slightly.

Nate smiled softly and nodded. "Well you probably know that we are going on a world tour, and we were hoping that as Mitchie is coming with us, Caitlyn could as well. She can use my tutor and everything. My Mom will be there and she will be well looked after" Nate said trying to get everything into one sentence.

Amanda looked at him for a few seconds and smiled softly. "That's very sweet Nate. It will actually help us out a lot. Robert and I have to go on a work placement up in New York for a few months and Caitlyn would have to be left at home alone. So as long as Caitlyn wants to, I don't see why not. I trust all of you to look after my Caitlyn."

Nate smiled widely and nodded quickly. "Definitely! She will be perfectly safe with us and Big Rob will be there as well" he explained.

Caitlyn smiled widely and jumped off the bed she was sitting on and hugged her Mom tightly. "Thanks so much Mom! I'm going to be going around the world!" she said excitedly. Caitlyn's Mom returned the hug and smiled.

"I know, you will have an amazing time. You can stay in all the high class hotels and eat in all the fancy restaurants!" Amanda said releasing Caitlyn from the hug. Caitlyn smiled widely and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She moved around to Nate who was sitting on his bed smiling widely. She rushed over to him and crushed him in a giant hug. He laughed and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm going with you on tour" She exclaimed smiling.

Nate smiled and squeezed her tighter breathing in her beautiful smell. He closed his eyes and pictured himself and Caitlyn in the future on the tour, both of them having a fun time and hopefully, if he had enough guts. Together.

**Did you guys like it? One more chapter left to go! I can't believe it! I have never finished a full chapter story on here! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapters! I'm going to make the last chapter of this story a nice long one to end on a good note. :) So please review! I'm almost on 100 reviews! Thanks again guys, I will do a proper big thank you at the end of the next chapter :) **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Saving Grace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, or anything I mention in this story. I didn't at the beginning of this story and I don't own anything now. **

**Thank you's at the end of this chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14 **Last Chapter**

A week later Caitlyn was in her bedroom packing a few things into her case. They were due to board Connect Three's private jet on the Friday and today was Tuesday. She was so excited, her parents were leaving for New York tomorrow and Caitlyn was going to be staying in the house on her own for two days. She was able to do nearly everything now that she was mostly fully recovered. She couldn't do extreme exercise obviously, but she never did that in the first place. Seeing as she was going to be travelling for about five months, she packed every single article of clothing she owned in her bags. She raided her bank account of all the money she saved up and looked around for money lurking in shoes and random purses. She was mostly packed apart from four outfits. One she was going to wear tonight on her date with Nate. One on Wednesday, Thursday and the one she was going to be travelling in.

There were a couple of hours left before she could start getting ready for her date with Nate. She hadn't seen him since the day they left the hospital a week ago. He phoned everyday and they chatted about anything and everything. She was beyond excited for tonight, she knew she liked him. She kept trying to tell herself that it wasn't possible for them to be together, he would like famous girls, or any other girl than her. But she couldn't help but hope. If he didn't like her why would he take her out on this date?

Caitlyn closed her case and zipped it up. She picked it up and placed it next to the other two cases she had in her bedroom. She looked around her room and smiled to herself. She was going to have the time of her life in the next couple of months. She didn't need to worry about school, the bullies or anything like that. All she had to do, was get on a plane when she was told to do, do her school work and phone her Mom every three days. Not much to worry about and she was going to be travelling around the world doing the most amazing things she could only dream about. She would be doing this spending time with people that actually understood her and cared about her. She knew she was going to be safe and looked after on this tour, by Nate especially. He told her he was going to show her everything and take her places, he also said he wouldn't go anywhere without her with him. He said that he needed the support and Caitlyn was more than thrilled to do so.

Caitlyn's phone buzzed on her desk and she walked over to it quickly and picked it up. She quickly read the message.

_Hey Caity :) Are you sure you still wanna walk to my house? I could pick you up? Natey_

She laughed to herself at the nickname she gave him. Natey. She was the only one allowed to call him that or he'd get upset.

_Yeah I'm sure :) I wanna see Mitchie and everyone before we go out :) Caity_

She smiled and placed her cell phone back on her desk and walked over to her window. She looked out and looked around street. She saw some little children playing on their garden a few doors up, she smiled and turned around as her cell phone buzzed again.

She picked it up and awed to herself.

_Okay, just making sure :) I can't wait for tonight! I can't wait to see you again! :) Natey_

_Neither can I! I've gotta go, I'll see you at six! :) Caity_

She placed her cell phone down once again and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to where her Mom and Dad were talking in the kitchen. She entered and smiled at them both.

"You guys excited for New York?" Caitlyn asked walking over to the kettle and switching it on.

"Yes definitely. We haven't been since before we got married. It will be nice to go back again." Amanda said flicking through some of the papers for tomorrow's flight.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here alone for two days? The Grey's did say you could stay with them till you leave" Robert said watching his daughter fiddle around making her coffee.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah I will be fine, it will be good for me to have some time on my own as I will be with them 24 7, for the next five months." she explained picking up her cup of coffee and taking a sip.

Robert nodded as Amanda spoke. "I'm going to miss you Caitlyn, please make sure you do phone me every three days" she said sadly.

Caitlyn smiled softly at her Mom. "I will I promise. I'll miss you both too. I send you presents from where I go"

Caitlyn's Mom smiled back at her. She picked up an envelope and gestured for Caitlyn to take it from her. She did.

Caitlyn placed her coffee on the side and opened the envelope. She pulled out a large amount of notes. "Mom? Why are you giving me all this money?" she asked her mouth open wide.

Amanda laughed at her reaction. "You're going to be gone a long time, and I know they probably won't let you pay for anything, but use it for clothes, make up and food. You will probably going to a few fancy premiers across the world and you will need to buy some shoes or something. So there's $1000 there, spend it wisely and don't loose it" she said smiling.

Caitlyn smiled widely and started jumping up and down on the spot. "OH GOSH! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!" she exclaimed. She placed the money on the side and engulfed her parents in a tight hug. She squealed and released them a few seconds later.

"This is going to be so awesome! Thank you so much!" she said trying to calm herself down. "But seriously you don't have to give me this much!"

Robert laughed. "Its fine Caitlyn, and I think any other girl your age would have just took the money and ran. Your one of a kind sweetheart" he said kindly. Caitlyn smiled at him and started making conversation with her parents.

A while later Amanda looked at her watch and gasped. "Caitlyn, you have to be at Nate's in an hour for your date!"

Caitlyn jumped off her chair. "Oh gosh! Mom, help me!" she exclaimed running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Robert looked to his wife confused. "She has a date with Nate?" Amanda nodded quickly before running up the stairs behind her daughter.

She entered the room to find Caitlyn sitting in front of the mirror putting on some make up. She walked up behind her and ran her fingers through Caitlyn's hair.

"What would you like me to do sweetheart?" she asked her daughter.

Caitlyn quickly opened one of her boxes and pulled out her curling tongs, she handed them to her Mom. "Can you make my curls not so, everywhere?" she asked before going back to putting her makeup on.

Her Mom nodded and plugged in the curling tongs and waited for them to heat up.

Forty five minutes later Caitlyn walked down the stairs followed by her Mom. She was wearing a tight blue dress with a black belt around her middle. She had some black flats on and some black tights. The dress came down to her mid thigh, so it was suitable for a first date. She didn't look too dressed up and she didn't look too under dressed. Her hair was nicely curly and styled by her Mom and she had a little blue bow in her hair.

"Thanks Mom for helping me, I couldn't have done it without you". Caitlyn said hugging her Mom quickly, she released her and picked up her clutch bag off the ground. She looked into the mirror one last time and smiled at her appearance.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind. She had only ever seen Nate in his pyjamas. He was in the hospital every time she had seen him. Yes she had seen him on posters and things. But not in real life. She was so looking forward to seeing him in those tight skinny jeans. She shook her head and laughed at herself.

She turned to her Mom and smiled. "Okay I'm ready to go, are you guys going to be in bed when I get back?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, we will have to leave here at five in the morning so we will be going to bed early." She explained.

Caitlyn nodded. "Okay, so I guess this will be the last time I see you for about five months?" she asked getting upset that she wouldn't be able to see her mother.

Amanda nodded tearfully. "The boys have a couple of shows up in New York so come see me and your father when you are there"

Caitlyn smiled. "Of course I will. Now please don't cry because you'll start me off and I don't want my first ever date to turn into a disaster because I have make up down my face," she joked and pulled her mother into another hug.

Her Dad walked into the hall way and smiled softly at Caitlyn. She released her Mom from the hug and quickly pulled her Dad into one. "I'll miss you guys so much" she mumbled into her Dads shoulder.

She pulled away just as her Mom spoke again. "We'll miss you too Caitlyn. Look after yourself okay? Don't do anything too dangerous and try to take it easy because you are still not fully recovered from the operation."

Caitlyn nodded. "Well I better go, they live a five minute walk away and I don't want to be late. Make sure you ring me when you get to New York, I will be still here then."

Her parents nodded and watched Caitlyn open the door and leave the house. They watched her walk down the drive way and saw her turn around. She waved to them and gave them a small smile. They waved back at her and shut the door once she was out of sight.

Xx

Nate looked into his bedroom mirror and ran his fingers through his hair once again making sure that his hair was perfect. He smiled to himself thinking that in ten minutes he would be able to see Caitlyn again. He was so excited to see her; he missed her so much over the last week. She really made an impact on his life and he was so happy he met her. If he didn't, for one he'd be ill still and near death, and two he wouldn't have known what love meant. Yeah, he'd only known her for a few weeks, but he knew he loved her. He loved everything, her personality, her style, her smile, her sensitivity, just her. His life made a dramatic turn around when he met her and he never wanted her to leave.

He looked over his refection in the mirror to check everything was in place. He didn't want a toothpaste stain on his shirt or something. He took a deep breath and picked up his cell phone and his wallet off his desk. He put them into his pocket and opened his bedroom door. He told Caitlyn that he would come pick her up in his car from her house. But she was adamant that she wanted to walk there and see Mitchie for a while. So he said okay, he was worried about her walking to his house quite late at night, but she said she'd be fine.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked over to the lounge area of his house. He almost tripped over the last step when he saw Mitchie and Shane making out. "Guys! Please, I don't want to be ill before the meal!" Nate exclaimed startling them both.

Nate shook his head and walked past the room into the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of water to calm his nerves. He wasn't scared as such, but he was excited and nervous at the same time. He looked up to the clock on the wall and saw that Caitlyn was supposed to have been there three minutes ago. He placed down his glass and told himself not to freak out, and that she hasn't been kidnapped by a hobo. She probably was just running late.

A few minutes passed and Nate began to grow restless, after having his third glass of water trying to calm himself down, he decided he'd stop before he was peeing all night. He walked over to the front door and looked out of the window down the street and sighed in relief when he saw Caitlyn approach the gates at the end of the drive. She pressed the button on the wall which caused a buzzing noise to go off in the house. Nate walked over to the intercom button and pressed it down.

"Hey Caity, come on in" he said pressing another button which opened the gates for her to walk through. He heard her say a quick thanks then he heard the gates close. Nate walked back over to the front door and opened it.

Caitlyn was just approaching the front door when he opened it; a large smile graced her face when their eyes met. She jumped up the steps and ran into Nate's open arms. He pulled her tightly to his chest and spun her around quickly.

"Caity I missed you so much!" he said softly into her hair, he released her after a few seconds and gestured for her to enter the house.

"I missed you too Nate, it's been too long to be apart." Caitlyn said smiling and looking around the hallway. "Wow, your house is amazing!"

Nate laughed and looked around himself. "Thanks, it's not much. I think some person designed it, I don't really know. Mitchie and Shane are in the other room if you want to say hi, we have reservations at seven." Nate said leading her down the hallway.

Caitlyn nodded. "Okay, are you going to tell me where were going or are you going to keep me in suspense?" she asked.

Nate laughed. "Keep you in suspense, but don't worry your wearing the right clothing. Which by the way, you look stunning in" Nate said with a smile as Caitlyn blushed.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too" Caitlyn said looking at Nate closely, she looked up to his face and smiled softly.

Nate smiled too. "Thank you very much, okay here's the lounge area, be careful they were in a full on make out a few minutes ago, you might want to knock first" Nate said approaching the door to where Shane and Mitchie were.

Caitlyn laughed and knocked on the door. "Hey it's Caitlyn, is it safe to come in or are you sucking each other's face?" she joked. She heard Mitchie laugh on the other side of the door. She took this as an okay to open the door. As she entered the room Mitchie jumped up off the couch and ran over to her, grasping her in a tight hug. Caitlyn hugged her back tightly and they squealed together quietly.

"Caitlyn, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Mitchie said squeezing her tightly then releasing her from the hug.

Caitlyn smiled. "I know! But guess what's happening in two days!" she said watching Mitchie's face light up.

"We are going on tour!" Mitchie exclaimed as Caitlyn grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Nate smiled watching Caitlyn being excited about the tour. He knew inviting her along would be a good idea. She could be a friend for Mitchie, she could be a new person to see on the road every day, and she could be someone Nate could really trust. He couldn't trust many people. They just wanted him for his fame, and he's had his fair share of fame whores.

Caitlyn and Mitchie continued to talk for a few minutes. Nate looked at his watch and saw that they should be leaving to get to the restaurant in time. He had carefully picked out this place because he knew Caitlyn would like it.

"Hey Cait, we should be leaving in a minute if we want to get the table" Nate said causing Caitlyn and Mitchie to stop talking. A grin spread across Mitchie's face and she whispered something Nate couldn't quite work out to Caitlyn. Caitlyn blushed and hit Mitchie gently on her arm.

Caitlyn turned around back to Nate and smiled shyly. He smiled back. "Ready?" he asked her opening the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm all ready." Caitlyn replied quickly running her fingers through her curls. "See you Mitchie. See you Shane!" Caitlyn called as she left the room with Nate.

He led her out to the drive way of the house and opened the passenger door of his Mustang for Caitlyn to get into. She smiled gratefully and climbed in being careful not to damage the amazing car. Nate quickly ran to the driver's door and climbed into the seat. He buckled his belt just a Caitlyn did hers. He looked over to her briefly.

"You do look really beautiful Caitlyn" he said honestly. He started the car and backed out of the drive way.

"Thanks Nate. You know, you're the only person that has ever told me that other than my parents." Caitlyn said looking over to him.

Nate looked to her quickly then put his eyes back on the road. "Really? Wow, people must be so blind" he said causing Caitlyn blush slightly.

"How far away is the restaurant?" Caitlyn asked as Nate stopped at a red light.

"Not too far, I promise you will like it. I'm hoping there won't be any paparazzi outside the place, but I can't guarantee anything." Nate explained driving again.

Caitlyn shrugged. "It's okay, if I'm going with you guys on tour I'm going to have to get used to it"

Nate nodded. "Yeah, they get annoying after a while. I just try to blank them out, if they start shouting questions at you just ignore them." He said turning the corner to the fanciest restaurants in the state.

"Nate! We can't eat here, it's too expensive!" Caitlyn exclaimed looking at all the places on the road. Her mouth was open wide looking at all the bright lights and flashing signs.

Nate shrugged. "Remember Caity, I'm a rock star. I can afford it, don't worry about it. I'm treating you to a nice meal out" Nate said with a smile on his face.

Caitlyn looked back at him. "I would have been happy with eating at McDonalds Nate. You don't have to go through all this trouble for me"

Nate shook his head. "You've had to go through a lot of trouble for me Caitlyn. It's the least I could do, now let's drop this and enjoy ourselves, okay?" Nate said pulling over to the curb where a space was free.

"Okay, but seriously. You didn't have to do this for me" Caitlyn said looking over to him as he parked the car. She smiled to herself at his cute focused expression as he parked the car.

"I wanted to Caity; you deserve to be treated well. Plus, I wouldn't take a girl to McDonalds on the first date." Nate said looking at her as if she was insane. Caitlyn laughed at his expression and turned to look out of the window.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm eating here." Caitlyn said smiling in awe at how amazing the restaurant looked.

Nate unbuckled his seat belt and told Caitlyn to stay where she was. He quickly got out of the car and walked quickly over to her side and opened the door for her. "M'lady" Nate said in a fake British accent which made Caitlyn laugh.

He helped Caitlyn out of the car and shut the door gently behind her. He turned around and held on gently to her hand and Caitlyn accepted by squeezing it back. Suddenly a bright flash blinded both of them.

"NATE!" Someone shouted loudly. More bright flashes came their way as their vision came back. It was the paparazzi. Nate groaned and stood slightly in front of Caitlyn to protect her from the bright lights. The shouting startled her and she moved into Nate's side watching the photographers.

"Nate where have you been the past couple of months?!"

"Who's this? Is she your girlfriend?"

Nate ignored the shouting and guided Caitlyn into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. He knew there would be pictures of him and Caitlyn in all the magazines the next day of him holding her hand and his hand on the small of her back. But he didn't care. He was getting to spend some quality time with Caitlyn and that's all that mattered.

They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter. "Good evening Mr Jonas. Follow me to your table for two" he said picking up two menus on the way. He walked through the tables full of guests eating. Nate and Caitlyn followed, Nate leading the way holding her hand gently.

The waiter stopped at a table to the side of everyone else. "Here you go Mr Jonas." He said placing the menu's on the table. "A nice secluded table like you asked. Take a seat and your waiter will be over shortly. Enjoy your meal." He added before nodding and walking away.

Nate let go of Caitlyn's hand and pulled out her chair for her. Caitlyn smiled gratefully and sat down. Nate walked around to the other side and sat down himself. Caitlyn picked up the menu and skimmed through all the different foods. Her eyes widened at the price of everything. She looked through it trying to find the cheapest meal.

Nate watched her looking at the prices and smiled. "Don't worry about the prices Caity, choose what you like it's my treat." He said as Caitlyn looked up to him shocked that he knew what she was thinking. But she smiled at him and looked back down at her menu.

An hour later Caitlyn put down her fork laughing at something Nate said. She took a sip of her drink trying to calm herself down.

"I'm having a really great night Caity, I hope you are too" Nate said watching her, he placed his own knife and fork down on his plate as well.

Caitlyn nodded eagerly. "Oh I'm definitely having a good time! It's wonderful, thank you so much for bringing me here"

"It's my pleasure." Nate smiled. He looked down at his watch. "The movie starts at nine doesn't it?" he asked, he allowed Caitlyn to choose the movie because he didn't want to seem too bossy, and he wasn't quite sure what type of movie she would like.

"Yes it does" she affirmed looking down at her own watch. "We should be going soon" she stated.

Nate nodded. "I'll just get the check and we can go" he looked around and spotted the waiter standing nearby. "Check please" he said, he waiter nodded and quickly walked off.

Caitlyn smiled as Nate turned back around to look at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to put any money towards it?" she asked.

Nate shook his head. "Nope, I've got it covered. It's alright." He said smiling softly at her as the waiter came back holding the check. He handed Nate the little book, Nate opened it and read the numbers and pulled out his wallet. He gave the man his card and the waiter walked away carrying the book.

Five minutes later Caitlyn and Nate were walking towards Nate's car, it was quite dark and there were only a few paparazzi left outside. They walked quickly and jumped into the car. Once they were safely in the car Caitlyn spoke up.

"Nate?"

He looked over to her and smiled starting the car. "Yes Caity?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked quietly looking down at her hands.

"No I'm not. Why, you want to do something?" Nate asked pulling out of the parking space.

"I was going to go to my school and clear out my locker. I was wondering if you could come with me. You don't have to but I'm scared just in case I come across Brianna again." She explained looking over to Nate who had a stony look on his face at the mention of the girl that hurt Caitlyn.

"Of course I will Caitlyn. I'm not letting you go alone. Plus if you do see her I want to give her a little something. Something she will never forget. Because if she messes with you, she messes with me." He said, Caitlyn smiled and laughed slightly.

"Thanks Nate, I really appreciate it." Caitlyn said moving her hand slowly and patted his knee. Nate looked down at her hand and looked back up at her face smiling.

"It's alright. I got your back Caity."

Xx

The next day Nate picked Caitlyn up at her house. She was a little upset because her parents left early in the morning and she wouldn't see them for several weeks. Nate arrived nice and early and knocked on her door. Nate had never been to her house before, but it looked really nice and neat from the outside. Caitlyn opened the door fully dressed and ready to go, she gestured for him to come in. He quickly stepped inside.

"Hey, just make yourself at home, I'm going to try and dig out a bag big enough to carry all the crap in my locker." Caitlyn said before running off up the stairs. Nate walked into the lounge area and looked around. He walked over to some pictures on the shelf above the fireplace. He picked one up and smiled at the picture. It was one of Caitlyn and her Mom when she was younger. Caitlyn had her arms wrapped tightly around her Mom's neck and she was smiling widely into the camera. He placed it back down and looked at the next one. It was Caitlyn and a boy. Nate guessed it was her brother that died, he sighed softly and moved onto the next picture. He was just about to sit down on the couch when he heard Caitlyn shout form upstairs.

"Hey Nate! Could you give me a hand!?" she called.

"Sure! I'm just coming" he called back before walking over to the stairs and climbing them two at a time.

He reached the top of the stairs and looked around as to which one was her bedroom. He stopped and laughed gently to himself when he saw her bedroom door. It had pictures of himself and Caitlyn on it in the hospital, Mitchie and Caitlyn and her family. He walked over to her room and opened the door to find Caitlyn struggling to keep all the bags in the top of her closet before they fell on her. He quickly ran over and pushed them back in taking down the bag she wanted, he handed it to her.

"Thanks Nate, you're a life saver. I nearly got a mountain of bags falling on my head." Caitlyn joked. He laughed and looked around her room. He noticed something he used to see every day. He walked over to the mixing and sound deck.

"Why do you have this in here?" he asked looking back over to Caitlyn.

She smiled and walked over to it running her fingers over the turners. "I love to mix songs and make beats. I want to be a music producer one day." She said sighing.

"What's with the sigh?" Nate asked her curious.

"It will never happen; it's just a dream that would never come true." She explained before taking her hand off the deck and walking to the door. Nate watched her and smiled to himself. He would take her to the studio when they were down in Texas, they were due to record and Caitlyn could see everything.

He followed her out of the room and they made their way down stairs.

"You ready?" Caitlyn asked Nate as she stood by the front door of her house. Nate nodded.

"Yep, I've got my hat and glasses in the car, so hopefully I won't get trampled when I get there." He said laughing.

Caitlyn laughed. "I'm so sorry Nate, I keep forgetting your famous. Hopefully they will all be in class when we get there."

Nate shrugged. "I don't mind. I want to support you, and if that means getting attacked by fan girls, I'll do it"

"Thanks Nate, you really are the best." Caitlyn said honestly opening the front door.

"It's no problem"

Xx

They arrived at Caitlyn's school a little while later. She sighed looking out of the window at the school, all the bad memories flooding back to her. Nate placed his hand on her knee. She looked over at him.

"Just think about this being the last time you ever have to come here." He said making Caitlyn feel better instantly.

She smiled and opened the door stepping out. Nate got out of the car as well and followed her into the school.

Xx

Half an hour later Caitlyn and Nate were standing in the deserted hallway emptying her locker. She was pulling out all her old books and some random things she didn't need. Nate was looking around the hallway.

"It feels really weird being in a school. I haven't been to one since I was in 4th grade." He said fixing his sunglasses and his hat just in case a girl walked down the corridor.

Caitlyn laughed. "It feels strange for me not being here for the three weeks I had off."

Nate laughed and squeezed her shoulder picking up a couple of her heavy books. "Well you will never have to come here ever again."

Caitlyn smiled and picked up a few more books. "Thanks for doing this with me" she said.

Before Nate could reply they heard a bitter laugh. Caitlyn turned around and saw Brianna standing in the middle of the hallway with a smirk on her face. Caitlyn's smile instantly dropped. Nate turned around and looked at the girl, she must have been Brianna.

"Well, well, well. It's the little cockroach. You finally realised that no one likes you here and that you're a lonely little slut?" she asked with acid in her voice. Nate cringed at her tone and glared at her. But she couldn't see through his glasses.

"Where are you going to go Caitlyn? Every school's going to hate you, you're just worthless. I don't even know if I can stand to look at you for one more second" Brianna said laughing and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Caitlyn turned back around and tried to ignore her. She gathered up the last of her things and closed the door.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you slut!" Brianna shouted advancing forward to Caitlyn. Nate quickly jumped in front of her.

"Piss off bitch" he growled scaring both Brianna and Caitlyn. Caitlyn had never heard him talk like that before. But he was defending her.

Brianna raised both her eyebrows. "Who do you think you are calling me a bitch? I'll think you'll find that is little miss slut face behind you."

Nate growled once again, she was stepping far over the line. He would have no one insult Caitlyn anymore.

"Now, I'm going to say this once. You back off right now, or I might end up doing something I'll regret." Nate said mincingly. Brianna took a step back but stayed in form.

"Wow, you hired a body guard did you slut? You need someone to protect you? How much did you pay him anyway" she asked laughing at how pathetic she thought it was.

"Actually, no I'm not her body guard. I'm her best friend and no one messes with Caitlyn, otherwise you will have to deal with me! Comprende?! **(A/N: that's that funny French word, I couldn't spell it, sorry) **Nate said causing Brianna to take another step back. Caitlyn stayed silent behind Nate and smiled softly to herself at him standing up for her.

Brianna fake laughed. "Who in the right mind would want to be best friends with that!" she exclaimed pointing to Caitlyn behind Nate.

Nate growled once again, he brought his hands up and pulled off his glasses and hat. "I would, now you better leave us alone or I'll get **MY **bodyguard to get you to back off." He shouted. Brianna's eyes widened in shock when she realised who Nate was.

"Yeah, I'm Nate Grey and this is my best friend Caitlyn Gellar." He said forcefully turning around and putting his free arm around Caitlyn's shoulders. "Now you go spread that around the school. Have a nice life bitch" he added before walking off down the hallway with Caitlyn who was giggling quietly to herself. Once they were out of ear shot Caitlyn spoke up.

"I can't believe you just called out Brianna. You called her a bitch!" Caitlyn said as they walked through the main doors.

Nate laughed. "Someone had to do it. Looks like I just rained on her parade." He said grinning to himself.

Caitlyn smiled and looked back at the school. "See you suckers!" she shouted laughing.

Nate smiled. "You're going to be doing bigger and better things now Caity, you won't have to worry about anything. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. We going to do this tour and it's going to be the best time of our lives" he said opening the car door for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled. "A brand new start." She said before sitting in the car. Nate closed the door and Caitlyn sighed happily. Nate had really changed her life, and she was so glad she signed those papers all those months ago. Tomorrow she was going to be starting a new chapter of her life.

Nate quickly climbed into the car. He looked over to her and picked up one of her hands. "You are **My Saving Grace **Caitlyn. I'm so glad **You've Found Me**"

**The End...**

**Until the Sequel. **

**Wow, I never thought I would be writing the final chapter of this story. I want to thank you guys all so much for supporting this story! I would have never been able to do this without your help and support. It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy this story. I have put my heart and soul into writing this story and I hope this chapter does the story justice. I made it extra long for you guys. About 3000 words extra long. :) I really, really, really, want to say thank you so much to all of you who read this story, who review and who suggest other people to read it. It really means a lot to me. You guys are probably wondering what's happening about the sequel, well what I am going to do is complete my story A Dying Love? first, it is really important I do that, but when that is done I will start the sequel for this. Which will be known as You've Found Me. If you look up in the last line of the story I've bolded the story names :) But please check it out when it does come out; there will be a lot more Naitlyn and Smitchie in it. Thank you guys once again, I really appreciate it. Please review :) **

**I love you guys. **

**My Twitter : www. twitter. com / xemluvszanessax **

**FOLLOW ME! **


End file.
